Хикиваки
by SpilerCaer
Summary: EXO-K/M. KaiLu/KaiHan. AU. История о жизни айдолов, о соперничестве и о светлых пятнах даже на обратной стороне солнца.


**Название:** Хикиваки

**Автор:** Корейский Песец/Ie-rey/SpilerCaer/Шу-кун

**Пейринг/Персонаж:** Кай (Ким Чонин)/Лухан (Лу Хань), Бён Бэкхён, Пак Чанёль, фоном - Ким Минсок, Хуан Цзытао, Чжан Исин

**Рейтинг:** 18+

**Жанр:** псевдо-бэндфик или бэнд-АУ, романс

**Размещение:** запрещено

**Примечания:** просили чистую романтику - получите "песцовую романтику", потому что без дополнительных элементов я, кажется, попросту не бываю. Принцип "хикиваки" означает "нет победителя - нет побеждённого" (яп.)

_**Хикиваки**_

**1**

Я люблю шоколадный коктейль, хотя мне его нельзя. Нельзя точно так же, как уйму прочих вещей. Но сюда я прихожу именно из-за коктейля, только из-за него.

― Ваш коктейль! ― Улыбчивый высокий парень привычно поставил передо мной высокий стакан. ― Если вам долго ждать, могу повторить чуть позже.

Давным-давно знаю, что на его бэйджике написано "Чанёль", точно так же, как он давным-давно знает, кто я такой и как меня зовут, но мы оба продолжаем играть в незнакомцев. Так проще и спокойнее, например, мне. И мы продолжаем улыбаться друг другу уже второй год.

Чанёль дождался моего кивка и занялся своими делами. Я медленно пил коктейль и рассеянно скользил взглядом по прятавшимся в мягком полумраке людям. Узнавал многих звёзд или влиятельных персон ― всё же это место обладало определённой репутацией, но некоторых либо видел впервые, либо не узнавал ― такое тоже случалось.

Опять...

Почти два года я натыкался на этих двоих: один чуть повыше, другой ― пониже и поплотнее, красивые и живые. Первый слишком много говорил, второй так же много молчал. Один похож на ангела, но только внешне, другой ― на лисицу, однако к ангелу точно ближе, чем первый. Странные.

С тех пор, как увидел их во второй раз, привык находить их взглядом и наблюдать за тем, что напоминал ангела. Когда изо дня в день большую часть времени пялишься в зеркала, начинаешь острее чувствовать красоту. И когда я смотрел на этого парня, испытывал те самые ощущения ― красиво. Полностью красиво. Редко такое попадается.

Мне самому приходилось из кожи вон лезть, чтобы добиться красоты в движениях и эмоциях, потому что сам по себе я обычный. На сцене грим ещё может что-то поправить, но не в жизни, как сейчас, например. Поэтому я никогда не полагался ни на своё лицо ― "будто резцом оставили чёткие линии на граните", ни на фигуру ― "кости, вкривь и вкось обмотанные мышцами-"верёвками" и обтянутые кожей". И мне не нужно было слышать подобное ворчание со стороны коллег, гримёров, костюмеров и прочего персонала ― я и сам прекрасно знал о себе правду. Потому-то и лез из кожи вон, оттачивая каждый жест, взгляд, движение, поворот, выражение лица. Не вышло в одном, можно попробовать в другом. Это трудно, но возможно.

Тому же парню-ангелу вряд ли доводилось так напрягаться. Тонкие черты, выразительные глаза, изящный нос, волна мягких волос надо лбом, молочная кожа. И двигался он именно так, как выглядел. Он как будто дышал красотой, пропитавшей весь его облик. И эта красота искристо переливалась в смене эмоций на его лице или в глазах, в звуках его голоса, в его жестах и тысяче оттенков улыбки. Мне не приходило в голову завидовать, скорее, я немного сожалел и просто позволял себе помечтать о том, что я мог бы сделать, обладая всем этим богатством.

Рассеянно уставился на собственные пальцы, обхватившие стакан, и едва заметно усмехнулся. Цвет моей кожи мало отличался от цвета коктейля.

― Приглянулись?

Вопрос прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что я едва не вывернул содержимое стакана себе на рубашку. Чанёль привычно улыбался с той стороны стойки.

― Те двое, ― он кивнул в сторону парочки, за которой я наблюдал.

― Просто любопытно. Часто вижу их. ― Обтекаемо и нейтрально, и не особенно интересно. Интересным я предпочитал быть на сцене, за её пределами чужое внимание мне не требовалось. Принимать правила игры и любить их ― разные вещи. Сейчас на мне не осталось и следа грима, на одежде не сверкали блёстки, и я не танцевал. Серая тень обычной жизни ― я даже двигался небрежно и неуклюже, и мне очень хотелось побыть этой тенью подольше, чтобы запастись силами к следующему рывку и опять сгореть на сцене, сгореть до пепельного цвета обычной тени. Кто знает, сколько мне ещё осталось? Учить других ― это тоже интересно, но по призванию я никогда не был наставником, я создан именно для сцены.

― А мне на миг показалось, что они приглянулись. Ну или один из них, ― примирительно протянул Чанёль, забрал у меня опустевший стакан и вручил новый. Наверное, он надеялся закинуть удочку с подходящим крючком, чтобы "поймать рыбку" и продолжить беседу, но я не отличался особой разговорчивостью, поэтому промолчал, порушив все его планы. Не то чтобы я не хотел с ним разговаривать... Дело не в нём. И не во мне. Я просто не хотел разговаривать вовсе. Ни с кем.

"От твоей доступности просто тошнит. S". Новое сообщение по поводу последней фотосессии. Всё как всегда. Мой личный то ли ненавистник, то ли сталкер напомнил о своём существовании в очередной раз. Пустяк, не стоящий внимания. Я просто уже привык к его или её выпадам, меня это забавляло в достаточной степени, чтобы сохранять эти сообщения.

Когда я вновь посмотрел на ту парочку, наткнулся на взгляд "ангела", прямой и вопросительный. Я не стал торопливо отворачиваться или смущённо отводить глаза, в конце концов, я действительно восхищался его красотой и ничего плохого не делал. Слабая улыбка, лёгкий наклон головы и опять шоколадный коктейль ― сама невозмутимость и сдержанность. Кажется, он удивился, но я не поручился бы головой, утверждая подобное. В нём сплеталось множество эмоций, выражения на его лице менялись с головокружительной быстротой ― наблюдать за этим было в удовольствие, но понять и разобраться ― сложновато.

Второй стакан опустел как раз к той минуте, когда за мной явился администратор. Уютный коридор в багровых тонах, пышный салон, душ, мягкие полотенца с ванильным запахом, удобная софа. Я вытянулся на животе и крепко закрыл глаза, чтобы после ощутить на своём напряжённом теле сильные руки с проворными пальцами. Мои мышцы одеревенели в предвкушении пытки. Поэтому я приходил сюда только ради шоколадного коктейля ― единственной приятной вещи. Всё остальное... всего лишь необходимость.

Необходимость могла длиться от часа до двух: всё зависело от того, насколько быстро я смогу расслабиться и позволить мастеру выполнить свою работу. Здесь и начинались проблемы. Я и сам рад бы уйти поскорее, но от меня мало что зависело. Ну, если бы я распределял физическую нагрузку так, как это делают многие люди, всё упростилось бы. Но я этого не делал, и всё усложнялось.

― Опять у вас шея, плечи и спина задубели, ― укорил меня мастер.

На ответ меня не хватило, потому что я уже знал, что не выйду отсюда в течение двух часов. Силы мне понадобятся, чтобы эти два часа выдержать. И я почти прокусил себе нижнюю губу от досады. Мне хотелось вернуться куда-нибудь поближе к сцене, включить музыку, а потом свалиться без сил после танца и уснуть на месте. И чтобы никто не мучил меня и моё скованное напряжением тело. Моему телу нравилось быть напряжённым, в таком состоянии оно с лёгкостью выносило боль и нагрузки. Когда же его пытались привести в порядок ― с точки зрения специалистов и медиков, оно всегда подводило меня и начинало сбоить. Но я понимал, что медики тоже в чём-то правы, просто выбранный ими вариант мне не подходил. Наверное, мне требовалось что-то иное для полноценного отдыха и восстановления. Или же я не умел отдыхать вовсе.

Вернуться к стойке я смог через два часа, как и предполагал. После массажа мне стало ещё хуже, чем было до.

― Шоколадный коктейль? ― с едва заметным сочувствием спросил Чанёль. Выходит, я не только паршиво себя чувствовал, но ещё и выглядел соответствующе?

Получив высокий стакан, привычно поискал взглядом приметную парочку. Нашёл только "ангела", тот обеими ладонями держал чашку с кофе, словно руки у него замёрзли, и он пытался их согреть. Не знаю, как он умудрился так быстро почувствовать мой взгляд, тем не менее, спустя миг он чуть поднял голову и уставился на меня.

― Познакомить? ― предложил помощь Чанёль.

― Спасибо, нет. Если захочу, сделаю это сам. И он уже занят, как я понимаю.

― Но не пускать же слюни всё время, так и от обезвоживания можно умереть.

― Я не пускаю. Просто любуюсь. Никому от этого плохо не станет.

"Иногда ты просто жалок. За пределами сцены. S". Ты прав, мой анонимный недруг, за пределами сцены я иной, но какой именно, ты никогда не узнаешь. И спасибо за сообщение.

Расправившись с коктейлем, я поднялся с высокого табурета, накинул куртку и оставил тонущий в полумраке зал вместе с "ангелом" за спиной. Сегодня стандартная порция боли уже получена, до следующей ― сорок восемь часов. И эти сорок восемь часов я намеревался использовать с выгодой и удовольствием, ведь потом придётся платить за всё это новой болью.

**2**

Пока ждал своей очереди, разглядывал людей опять, но теперь из парочки высмотрел лишь "лисицу".

― Как настроение? ― Наверное, улыбка никогда не сходила с лица Чанёля.

― Прекрасно, спасибо. ― Хуже некуда, но признаваться в этом не хотелось. Зверски ныли левая лодыжка и правое плечо. И я прекрасно знал, почему. Слишком много разворотов на правой ноге с толчковой левой и стоек с опорой на правую руку, а чувство меры во время тренировок и репетиций у меня атрофировалось давно и, похоже, навсегда. Кажется, я ещё умудрился немного простыть или просто устал, потому что болела голова. Обычно головную боль я снимал акупрессурой ― одно из преимуществ изучения тэквондо, но сейчас не работало даже это.

"Сколько ты стоишь? У тебя ведь наверняка есть цена. S". На миг возникло искушение спросить: "А ты так хочешь купить того, кто, по твоему мнению, и так доступен?" Я криво улыбнулся и сохранил сообщение. Сначала это раздражало, но теперь больше походило на развлечение. Мой неведомый преследователь пока ни разу не угодил в цель, все его выпады уходили в "молоко". Трудно злиться на чужие промахи, ведь это всего лишь промахи.

Вот и моя очередь. Оставив стакан на стойке и куртку на вешалке, я проследовал знакомым путём в салон, ополоснулся под душем и, обернув бёдра полотенцем, вытянулся на софе. Болезненные ощущения и ожидание грядущей пытки превратили меня в каменную статую. По крайней мере, в том, что касалось твёрдости мышц.

― Сегодня я подменяю мастера Чуна.

"Отличная" новость, но хотя бы произнесли её изумительно красивым голосом.

― Меня зовут Лу Хань. Мастер Чун сказал, что вам требуется сеанс лечебного массажа, только нужно быть аккуратнее с позвоночником. ― Лу Хань зашуршал бумагой. Наверное, открыл журнал с записями мастера Чуна. Я догадывался, что там написано напротив моего имени.

― О, вы почти два года приходите к мастеру. Любите массаж?

― Нет. Но буду рад, если мы поскорее с этим покончим.

― Да, конечно.

В красивом голосе прозвучали нотки лёгкой растерянности, но этот Лу Хань быстро вымыл руки, вооружился всем необходимым и начал сеанс точно так же, как это делал мастер Чун. Сильные руки, хотя пальцы могли бы быть и жёстче, но... Лу Хань делал всё то же самое и точно так же, как мастер Чун, и мне пришлось потратить несколько минут на анализ ощущений, чтобы разобраться. Мягкие ладони ― вот в чём было дело. Сильные и тренированные руки, как у мастера Чуна, но ладони сами по себе от природы мягкие. Редко, но такое встречается. Внешне разница почти неуловима, определить можно лишь с помощью прикосновения. Мастер Чун говорил как-то, что мечтал бы обладать такими руками ― они идеальны для массажиста.

Примерно через полчаса мне на спину упала обжигающе горячая капелька пота.

― Господин Ким, может, вы попробуете немного расслабиться? ― с тщательно скрываемым, но всё равно заметным укором попросил Лу Хань.

― Лёгкая форма миалгии, вы должны были прочесть об этом в журнале. ― Я невольно улыбнулся. ― Это невозможно, мастер Лу. Очень редко мастер Чун укладывался в час, чаще ― в два. Иногда ничего не получается и за два часа.

― Вы каскадёр, что ли? ― сердито уточнил Лу Хань и без предупреждения вцепился в мышцы с правой стороны, растревожив немного успокоившееся плечо. Захотелось влепить ему кулаком в челюсть, с трудом сдержался.

― Если бы. Хотя что-то общее, наверное, есть. Это неважно. Просто продолжайте и не отвлекайтесь.

Я мечтал, чтобы пытка закончилась как можно скорее, чтобы уйти туда, где мне будет хорошо, где будет звучать музыка. Пусть я и не умел расслабляться так, как все, зато я умел жить в движении и черпать в нём силы. Сеансы массажа не были пустой тратой времени ― я понимал это, но как же я их ненавидел... Уже просто лежать на софе неподвижно час или больше ― пытка. И ведь даже не уснёшь из-за боли.

Когда пришло время перевернуться на спину, я обнаружил, что, во-первых, мастер Лу Хань такой же мокрый от пота, как я сам; во-вторых, я его знал, то есть, видел с "лисицей". Прямо сейчас аккуратная нижняя губа его оказалась недовольно закушена, а искристые глаза потеряли градусов десять от обычной теплоты. И он немедленно вцепился клещом в левую лодыжку, заставив меня поморщиться от острой боли и зажмуриться. Впрочем, дальше лучше не становилось. Будь моя лодыжка в порядке, это тоже погоды бы не сделало.

Не знаю, намеренно он гнал кровь вверх, к бёдрам, или просто сердился, но результат его всё равно озадачил. Точнее, отсутствие результата. Только тогда он соизволил заметить, какое именно впечатление на меня производят все его манипуляции.

― Вас что-то беспокоит?

― Вряд ли.

― Я хотел спросить, не болит ли у вас что-нибудь, ― чуть нахмурившись, исправил он формулировку.

― Это не имеет значения.

― Имеет. ― Твёрдости и упрямства ему не занимать. Как и мне, кстати.

― Никакого значения это не имеет, поверьте. Даже если у меня ничего не болит, массаж всё равно сам по себе весьма болезненный.

― Массаж обычно по воздействию не превышает болевого порога, ― возразил Лу Хань.

― Обычно. Если помните, я к "обычно" не отношусь. При миалгии даже пальпация вызывает острые болезненные ощущения.

Он нахмурился ещё сильнее и окинул меня внимательным взглядом. Задумавшись, смахнул пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони. В конце концов, он же мастер, должен сообразить, что до сих пор пытается массировать деревянные от напряжения мышцы, а это всегда больно. До конца сеанса оставалось приблизительно полчаса, а у него так ни черта и не вышло. Я не собирался его упрекать, ведь он впервые работал со мной. Быть может, мастер Чун и опытнее, но даже мастеру Чуну не всегда удавалось со мной сладить, поэтому подвигов от мастера Лу в первое время я и не ждал.

Пока Лу Хань занимался плечами и руками, я наблюдал за ним. Наблюдал за прикосновениями светлых пальцев к моей смуглой коже. Рядом со мной Лу Хань казался ещё более светлым, даже сияющим. И мне совершенно не хотелось думать, насколько темнее кажусь рядом с ним я.

― Хотите меня ударить?

Я непонимающе уставился на него, потом перевёл взгляд на руки. Его пальцы аккуратно держались за моё запястье. Выдохнув, я медленно разжал кулак и криво улыбнулся. Подумаешь, замечтался...

Лу Хань принялся сосредоточенно разминать кисть. Если он надеялся похрустеть там чем-нибудь, то напрасно. Через несколько минут он развернул мою кисть внутренней стороной вверх и продолжил ощупывать и нажимать пальцами в нужных местах. Что ж, даже мои руки не шли ни в какое сравнение с его руками: намёк на изысканность портили узловатые пальцы с твёрдыми и угловатыми пластинками ногтей. Мои руки выглядели хоть сколько-нибудь пристойно только на фотографиях и исключительно благодаря неустанным заботам мастера по маникюру. Она обычно коршуном высматривала меня и безжалостно накидывалась, чтобы сделать с руками то, на что "можно взглянуть без громких рыданий и истерик, но с тихим плачем".

Могу лишь предположить, что отблеск иронии в моём взгляде Лу Хань решил записать на свой счёт, иначе с чего бы ему обижаться и смотреть на меня неприязненно. Тем не менее, он постарался закончить со мной к сроку, чтобы я успел принять душ и смыть с себя масло и пот. Ему, кстати, душ тоже не помешал бы. Немного забавно, конечно, вряд ли ему доводилось так мучиться ещё с кем-нибудь, кроме меня.

Когда я уходил, он стоял у раковины и тщательно мыл руки. И он не счёл нужным повернуться ко мне лицом и попрощаться. Мне оставалось лишь пожать плечами в недоумении и тут же поморщиться от боли в мышцах. Ничего не изменилось ― последствия те же. Ладно, час-полтора качественных нагрузок ― и я снова буду в форме. Правда, через сорок восемь часов я приду опять в этот салон, чтобы подвергнуть себя пытке, которая, наверное, никогда не кончится.

― Тебе нужен секс, ― авторитетно сообщил тем же вечером Бэкхён, заявившийся ко мне в танцзал. Он честно пытался повторять перед зеркалами то, что делал я, но неизменно выдыхался и практически в виде горки желе растекался по полу. ― Найди девицу, которая будет за, и... мне вот даже любопытно, на сколько раз тебя хватит?

― Если я подхожу к какой-нибудь девице, у менеджера случается сердечный приступ. Условия контракта, то и это, ты сам знаешь не хуже меня.

― Так ты подходи так, чтоб менеджер не видел. Или подойди к мальчику ― об этом в контракте точно ни слова не сказано.

С Бэкхёном не соскучишься, вечно он ухитрится перевернуть всё с ног на голову и обратно. Чего стоит хотя бы его привычка на людях звать меня хёном и вводить всех в заблуждение. И ещё его шуточки на тему "ошибки" в документах, где мне указали год рождения лет на десять меньше, чем нужно.

― Я не думаю, что...

― Ой, я тебя умоляю! ― Бэкхён замахал руками. ― Ну вот скажи мне, душа моя, ты когда последний раз этим занимался? И я сейчас не имею в виду выступления на сцене, учти. Поиметь всех на сцене и вне её ― разные вещи.

― Можно подумать...

― Но-но! ― Бэкхён выразительно поводил у меня перед носом указательным пальцем. ― Ты сам можешь думать что угодно о том, что ты любишь и что вытворяешь, но падающие в обмороки во время выступлений нимфетки ― жестокая реальность, а не досужий вымысел бульварной прессы. Возьми себя в руки и... Кстати, а это тоже неплохая идея! И контракту ни в чём не противоречит! Я про "взять в руки"! Как друг могу тебе даже с этим помочь!

― Что-о-о?!

Потребовалось минут пять, чтобы до меня дошло ― Бэкхён предложил мне скромно подрочить в одиночестве. Или не в одиночестве.

― Ну я же тебя знаю! Ты сейчас вот тут будешь выжимать из себя все силы по капле, а потом отключишься на пару часов, чтобы вскочить и заново себя помучить. И у тебя нет даже минутки на удовлетворение нормальных потребностей организма или самоудовлетворение хотя бы. Напоминаю тебе, что душ нужен не только для того, чтобы мыться. Там можно ещё и пошалить с пользой.

― Ты плохо на меня влияешь, ― пробормотал я, но невольно задумался. Не то чтобы я тут же и сразу ему поверил, потому что секс явно ближе к "активному отдыху", чем к расслабляющим занятиям, однако... Однако мне ни разу не приходилось уговаривать себя расслабиться после секса, само получалось прекрасно, так что...

― Так тебе помочь?

― Спасибо, сам справлюсь, ― благоразумно отказался я от предложенной помощи. И, разумеется, у меня всё вылетело из головы к тому часу, когда я закончил заниматься в зале. В душ сходил, едва там не уснул и вырубился на матах в углу.

Мы ещё обсуждали с Бэкхёном этот вопрос, вот только всё было куда сложнее, чем казалось поначалу. Я никогда не относился к людям, одобряющим беспорядочные связи, стало быть, мне требовался постоянный партнёр. Но постоянная связь тянула за собой новые проблемы. Вряд ли кто-то согласился бы поддерживать отношения только для того, чтобы быть... использованным. И я не тешил себя иллюзиями ― со мной трудно. Замкнутый, неразговорчивый, постоянно погружённый в музыку и тренировки ― у меня просто не оставалось времени на что-то ещё, на предполагаемого партнёра ― тем более. Так кто бы согласился быть со мной, зная, что нужен лишь для одного? Вот именно, никто.

"Ты прекрасен только на сцене и больше нигде. S". Спасибо за добивание, хотя ирония судьбы тут была как никогда уместна.

**3**

В следующий свой визит я узнал, что мастер Чун задерживается, поэтому пока со мной будет работать Лу Хань. Оказалось, Лу Хань ― единственный ученик мастера, завершивший обучение должным образом. Хоть что-то...

Во второй раз Лу Хань мучился со мной снова два часа. И я заметил, что он внёс небольшие изменения в обычную процедуру, правда, эффекта от них я не ощутил. Когда уходил, обратил внимание, что Лу Хань выглядел расстроенным и недовольным сразу. Любопытно даже, это он так отреагировал на меня или на то, что не добился желаемого результата?

― Впервые вижу, чтобы после сеанса у Лу кто-то выглядел не ахти, ― заметил Чанёль, привычно вручив мне стакан с коктейлем.

― Всё бывает в первый раз, ― пожал плечами я. В конце концов, тут уж я сам ничем не мог помочь ни Лу Ханю, ни мастеру Чуну. Наоборот ― это я рассчитывал на их помощь.

"Получше замазывай шрамы кремом, а то их видно при съёмках крупным планом. Если уж не красавец, то хоть выгляди аккуратно. S". Золотые слова, мой преданный аноним, но кремом меня мажут другие. Мне же на грим наплевать ― не за грим же ты меня любишь, верно?

Днём в компании неизбежного Бэкхёна мы повели меня "в люди". Бэкхёну это казалось забавным и увлекательным, я же его восторгов не разделял, только всё равно в его присутствии так и тянуло улыбаться хотя бы чуточку, незаметно, хотя бы уголком рта. Что ж, спасибо уже за то, что он говорил за двоих, а то и за троих. Несмотря на шумность, с ним было уютно и тепло. И ведь чёрта с два скажешь, что этот непримечательный на первый взгляд, шумный и вертлявый парень способен проникновенно петь на сцене, способен достучаться до сердца всего лишь с помощью голоса. Быть с ним даже приятно, наверное, потому что мы с ним похожи: кроме таланта за душой ничего нет у обоих. Как там писали в одном крупном журнале? "Внешность под вопросом, зато это компенсируется выдающимся мастерством..." У Бэкхёна ― мастерство вокала, у меня ― танцевальное. И всё. Но агентству не впервой лепить из гадких утят подобия прекрасных лебедей и красиво подавать их "к столу". Остальную часть работы отлично выполнят фанаты. Особенно если им помочь и позволить увидеть то, как мы с Бэкхёном меняемся на сцене, превращаясь на время выступления в самых настоящих лебедей без всяких дополнительных ухищрений. Быть может, это и называется "показать истинных себя"?

― О чём задумался?

― О том, над чем ты будешь смеяться. Неважно. Уйдём отсюда?

― Не нравится?

― Народа... многовато.

― Так в этом же весь смысл! ― возмутился Бэкхён.

― Знаю, но я уже устал.

"Красивое тело не заменит красивого лица. В других людях ты сам видишь раньше лицо или характер? S". Однозначного ответа на такой вопрос не существует, а если он и прозвучит, то будет самой настоящей ложью.

С неба падали редкие капли, когда мы только вышли из кафе, а вот основательно припустило минут через двадцать. Мы с Бэкхёном мчались по улице, высматривая подходящее укрытие. Я сунулся под козырёк антикварной лавки, а вот Бэкхён мой оклик не расслышал из-за гудка машины. Он растерянно застыл на дороге и едва не угодил под колёса. Поймав его за рукав, я дёрнул от души, прижал его к себе и затащил под козырёк. Бэкхён притих, немного покопошился, покосился на меня, потом в сторону. Бровь у него выразительно поехала вверх. Проследив за его взглядом, я уставился на хорошо мне знакомую парочку ― ангел и лисица. Эти двое пялились на нас с Бэкхёном и молчали.

Как воспитанный человек я приветливо кивнул Лу Ханю и выразил надежду, что он вместе с другом не сильно промок под дождём, а хлещущая с их одежды вода ― это так, спецэффекты. Лу Хань, к счастью, понял, что это была обычная вежливость, а не сарказм, поэтому кивнул мне в ответ и покосился на Бэкхёна. Бэкхён продолжал греться об меня и менять положение явно не собирался. Я коротко познакомил его с Лу Ханем, пояснив, что мы друзья, в свою очередь Лу Хань представил своего друга и коллегу ― Ким Минсока. На этом беседа благополучно заглохла. Не то чтобы я жаждал продолжить её, молчать мне нравилось куда больше, но в данном конкретном случае молчание казалось тяжёлым, неловким и обременительным. Только я всё равно не представлял, как можно нарушить шум дождя уместными словами, да и не шли на ум такие слова.

― Я придумал, как можно решить твою проблему, ― порадовал меня час спустя Бэкхён. Я даже перестал сушить волосы полотенцем и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Продолжение последовало тут же, но убойное: ― Ты ему нравишься.

― Чего?

― Ты ему нравишься! Ну! Тому китайцу. Неужели ты не замечал, как он на тебя смотрит?

― Нет. Да и с чего бы? У него Минсок есть с глазами, как у персонажей из японских мультиков. На месте Лу Ханя я б даже не посмотрел на себя. И благодаря тебе он теперь думает, что у меня ты есть. Спасибо, кстати.

― Всегда пожалуйста. Капелька ревности ещё никому не вредила. Но ты мог бы поощрить его и приятно провести время. ― Нет, определённо! Заткнуть Бэкхёна попросту невозможно! Уж не знаю, что он там себе нафантазировал, зато знаю, что отношения с Лу Ханем ― даже профессиональные ― у нас не сложились. Пожаловаться на мастерство Лу я не мог ― он был достойным учеником мастера Чуна, но и чувства, что попал в надёжные и заботливые руки, вот как с Чуном, я не испытывал. Лу Хань вёл себя именно так: подчёркнуто предупредительно и нейтрально, позволяя отчётливо понять, что он лишь временная замена мастера, к которому я привык. Разве что его попытки поэкспериментировать с процессом массажа намекали на что-то большее, но, скорее всего, это просто профессиональный интерес.

"Действительно думаешь, что сможешь соблазнить хоть кого-то, глядя на всех свысока? S". Я обязательно подумаю об этом. Когда-нибудь. Тогда, когда у меня появится свободное время для чьего-нибудь соблазнения.

Хань позвонил мне накануне традиционного сеанса. Это было внезапно. Я пялился на дисплей телефона минут пять, не меньше, пытаясь опознать номер, затем соизволил ответить.

― Господин Ким? ― Его голос я узнал бы всегда и везде. Чистый, как горный поток. И такой же холодно-нейтральный ― по отношению ко мне.

― Слушаю вас, мастер Лу.

― У меня несколько отличается расписание от расписания мастера Чуна. Я надеялся решить этот вопрос, но не вышло. Если вам удобно только старое время, я подыщу замену. Если же вы не хотите этого, то... Если я вас приму на час позже, вам это подойдёт?

На час позже и ещё два часа на сеанс... Что ж, терпимо и не так уж обременительно. Я переживу, если начну тренировку на час позже. В конце концов, я могу часок и вздремнуть до визита к Лу Ханю, а возвращаться поздним вечером или даже ночью... мне не привыкать.

― На час позже, хорошо. Спасибо, что предупредили.

― Вам спасибо, что приняли во внимание мои затруднения. Всего доброго.

Я отключился раньше, чем он, хоть и не сразу. Чего же он ждал? Что я попрощаюсь с ним словами? Наверное, стоило, но мне и в голову в тот миг не пришло, ведь я же ещё увижу его сегодня. Глупо вышло.

"Твоя надменность отвратительна. S". Я всё-таки не понимал своего преследователя. Если его или её тошнит от меня, то зачем так стараться привлечь к себе моё внимание? Я никогда не отвечал на эти сообщения, но всегда читал их, искал взглядом среди множества других и сохранял. Но это всё. Ничего больше. Потому что это забавляло.

Чанёль вечером уже поджидал меня с шоколадным коктейлем наготове.

― Спасибо, ― сухо поблагодарил я, приняв стакан.

― Вы же наш постоянный клиент, ― подмигнул мне Чанёль. ― Говорят, вы танцуете. Это правда?

― Может быть. ― Сегодня я был лаконичен, как и всегда. Точнее, большую часть времени. Если бы вокруг толпилось народа поменьше, быть может, я позволил бы себе говорить чуть обстоятельнее и приветливее, но толпа действовала на меня угнетающе. И в мыслях не держал, что могу кого-то обидеть короткими фразами, но, похоже, всё-таки обидел: Чанёль помрачнел и отступил к другому клиенту. Мне осталось лишь вздохнуть и заняться коктейлем.

Лу Хань пришёл за мной сам, жестом предложил следовать за собой и отвёл в хорошо знакомый салон. Пока он мыл руки и готовил всё необходимое для массажа, я привычно ополоснулся под душем и, завернувшись в полотенце, устроился на софе.

Лу Хань начал с нанесения на кожу подогретого масла ― от поясницы вверх и обратно. Делал он это не в стандартной манере, а легко и ненавязчиво, наверное, потому и нагрел масло чуть сильнее. Кажется, эффект был тот же, то есть, никакого. Я даже различил его разочарованный вздох. Он провёл пальцами по пояснице и осторожно потянул за полотенце.

Это ещё что?

Мне хватило одного взгляда поверх плеча, чтобы он забыл о полотенце. Или же его остановила реакция моего тела ― напряжение усилилось, а он явно рассчитывал на иное.

― Господин Ким, ― бесконечно усталым голосом спросил он, ― вы вообще хоть когда-нибудь бываете расслабленным?

― Нет. Наверное.

― Ну хоть когда-нибудь? А когда спите?

― Я активно сплю. Одеяло порхает в воздухе. Вряд ли это смахивает на расслабленность, да?

― Вы из тех, кто не умеет и минуту спокойно посидеть на месте? ― предположил он.

― В точку. Я вообще люблю нагрузки и движение. Бездействие меня убивает. И мне говорили, что я попросту не умею отдыхать и расслабляться. Может быть, так оно и есть. Я не знаю.

― Вечный двигатель, ― подытожил безрадостно Лу Хань. ― То есть ― гипотетически ― вы расслабляетесь только тогда, когда загоняете себя до смерти?

― Гипотетически. Я, правда, не знаю. Знал бы, не приходил бы сюда целых два года и не тратил бы по два часа из каждых сорока восьми.

― У вас боль и онемение в мышцах из-за чрезмерных нагрузок. Вы понимаете это?

― Лучше, чем вы можете себе вообразить, ― уже огрызнулся я.

― И вам требуется помощь, чтобы снять этот эффект. Как думаете, достаточно ли серьёзно это?

Любопытно, к чему Лу Хань клонил?

― Намекаете, что это полноценная болезнь и уже не в лёгкой форме?

― Намекаю, что большинство людей умеют самостоятельно с этим справляться. Вы ― не умеете. Ещё и не пытаетесь хоть немного помочь другим. Мне, например. С любым человеком трудно работать, приходится прилагать много сил, чтобы размять мышцы. Это не так просто, как вам кажется. С вами же это в разы сложнее.

― Понимаю, ― возразил я. ― Только толку? Если бы я мог помочь вам, я бы помог. Но мне нечем. И я не уверен... не уверен, что это вообще нужно. Я терпеть не могу массаж ― после него мне хуже. Я привык к боли, к напряжению, а после массажа всё это сбивается к чертям. Приходится привыкать обратно.

Лу Хань молчал. Молчал довольно долго, потом тронул меня за плечо.

― Переворачивайтесь, начнём с другой стороны.

Я рассеянно наблюдал, как он массирует ступни, лодыжки, икры, колени, постепенно забирается всё выше, разгоняя кровь и направляя её к бёдрам. Неужели он так и не понял, что это бесполезно? Жар в крови и возбуждение гасила боль. И боль же притупляла чувствительность. Снова вспомнилось: "Кости, которые вкривь и вкось обмотаны мышцами, как верёвками, и обтянуты кожей". Даже мастер Чун говорил, что тела подобного типа трудно массировать. Да, а ещё там сияли сбитые колени и синяки почти повсеместно. И Лу Хань отлично попадал на них пальцами, что тоже расслабленности не способствовало.

Лу Хань закусил нижнюю губу, упрямо продолжая разминать мышцы. Маленький шрам под губой стал отчётливее. И я вздрогнул, когда его пальцы оказались под полотенцем. Они по-прежнему не давали покоя мышцам, но ещё и задевали то, что задевать им, вроде как, не полагалось. Действия Лу Ханя отзывались болью в ногах. И кое-чем иным. Не в ногах. Что ж, если он вознамерился поставить полотенце на моих бёдрах вигвамом, то, определённо, достиг успеха, пусть и не с помощью массажа.

Лу Хань не смотрел на меня, только на свои руки, зато я не сводил глаз с его лица ― сосредоточенно-серьёзного и неправдоподобно красивого лица. И лениво пытался понять, на кой чёрт ему всё это понадобилось? Или он пришёл к тому же выводу, что и Бэкхён?

Скорее всего.

Лу Хань невозмутимо распахнул полотенце, полюбовался на результат непосредственно и продолжил. Теперь закусить губу пришлось мне, потому что ощущать гладкие сильные пальцы на себе было невыносимо приятно. А он точно знал, что делать и как. Через минуту я закрыл глаза и постарался совладать с дыханием. Мне это почти удалось, но тут Лу Хань пальцами другой руки провёл по коже в паховой складке и прикоснулся к яичкам. Все мои старания пошли прахом. Я тихо сходил с ума, пока он водил рукой по всей длине, дразня точными касаниями головку. И окончательно забыл о реальности, когда он позволил мне оказаться в жаркой и влажной тесноте его рта. Сильные пальцы и проворный язык ― что ещё нужно для счастья?

Я чувствовал его дыхание низом живота, бёдрами и всей длиной напряжённой плоти. И это дыхание, тревожившее кожу, было не менее эффективным, чем его пальцы, губы или язык. Вцепившись в софу, я изо всех сил сохранял неподвижность, хотя безумно хотелось послать всё к чёрту и податься навстречу его губам, рту, рывком заполнить и достичь желанного освобождения. Но я терпел. Я привык терпеть. Боль и наслаждение чем-то похожи, ведь так? Вот и сейчас я терпел, испытывая наслаждение и убеждая себя, что это боль.

Лу Хань упрямо продолжал сводить меня с ума. Сжимал пальцами у основания набухшего ствола, обводил языком головку и гладил свободной рукой живот. Настойчиво, чувственно, с железной уверенностью в том, что рано или поздно, но терпение мне изменит. Чуть отстранившись, лизнул головку, потёрся щекой и спустился ниже, чтобы добраться губами и языком до яичек. Именно на этом меня не стало. Разумное и мыслящее существо? Простите, никого нет дома.

Закусив губу и запрокинув голову, я зажмурился. Мышцы напряглись ещё сильнее, чем до этого, хотя куда уж больше-то? Мне казалось, что я стал вибрирующей струной. Нет, даже леской. Тонкой леской, которая могла лопнуть в любой миг, не выдержав груза невыносимого удовольствия.

Вновь оказавшись в плену жаркого влажного рта, я непроизвольно качнул бёдрами, словно стремясь стать с Лу Ханем единым целым. Просто сил не осталось терпеть и сдерживаться. Его ладони на моём теле только подстёгивали возбуждение.

Потом леска всё-таки лопнула. Меня выгнуло, все мышцы разом будто бы дёрнуло изнутри. Я даже остро ощутил внутренность рта Лу Ханя, походившую в тот миг в моём воображении на шёлк и бархат. Одно мгновение безумия сменилось небытием, окутав меня непривычной и сладкой слабостью. Я уже почти забыл это ощущение и радовался, что смог вспомнить.

Пока я разбирался в ощущениях и приходил в себя, Лу Хань спокойно занялся тем, чем ему и полагалось заниматься ― массажем. Кажется, он даже довольно мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песенку, хотя я бы не поручился, что это было на самом деле.

Когда он закончил сеанс, я почувствовал себя так, словно родился заново. Даже странно, что мышцы не болели и не ныли, а звенели от желания перевернуть мир, можно и парочку миров. И моё чутьё подсказывало, что сегодня я буду танцевать сутки без перерывов и сна.

Как ни обидно, но Бэкхён оказался прав ― лучшим лекарством оказался всё-таки секс. Но я не обольщался. Лу Хань сделал это сегодня, только вряд ли он станет делать это всегда. А ещё я не понимал его: неужели он сделал это только для того, чтобы выполнить свою работу? Примерил ситуацию на себя и пришёл к выводу, что я на его месте не стал бы делать ничего подобного. И дело не только в том, что я не умел, но и в том, что мне было бы неловко. Но это полбеды. Я вообще не мог представить подобную ситуацию с моим участием.

Слова Лу Ханя прошли мимо моего сознания. Я даже не помнил, как оказался в душе, как смывал пот с тела, вытирался и одевался. И, толкнув дверь, встретился с Лу Ханем. Не представляю, что отражалось на моём лице, он же сохранял спокойствие и невозмутимость.

― Как самочувствие, господин Ким? ― Официальное обращение прозвучало нелепо после того, как губы, произнёсшие его, побывали не только на моём животе, но и познали вкус моей спермы.

Я молчал, потому что не представлял, что и как ответить, не знал, какие слова могут обидеть Лу Ханя, а какие ― выразить искреннюю благодарность. И, чёрт возьми, я не испытывал уверенности, что поступил правильно, позволив ему всё это провернуть. Быть может, он гей. Ладно, ничего страшного. Но я сам? Кто тогда я? И хочу ли я его?

Я не знал ответов на эти вопросы. Я вообще сейчас не мог думать связно и логично. Даже просто ответить на вопрос о самочувствии... Глухой ступор. Физически мне было хорошо как никогда, но в мыслях царила сумятица, и я больше всего боялся, что Лу Хань это поймёт. Я быстро соображаю ― на сцене, за пределами сцены мне требуется время для адаптации. И сейчас я точно не готов отвечать на вопросы и принимать решения.

Он чуть отступил, освобождая мне путь к выходу.

― Буду ждать вас через день. В это же время, если вам удобно.

― Спасибо. Мастер Лу. ― Ответы у меня получались на зависть лаконичные и отрывистые.

― Хань.

Я как раз сделал шаг к двери и едва не споткнулся. Его явно позабавило изумление в моих глазах, он мягко улыбнулся и пояснил:

― Мне так удобнее, если вы будете называть меня просто по имени. Когда я слышу в свой адрес "мастер", мне хочется оглянуться и проверить, не стоит ли за моей спиной мастер Чун.

Я оторопело кивнул и всё-таки поспешил убраться подальше, пока Хань ещё что-нибудь не отмочил. Мне и так хватило впечатлений на сегодня. Я даже промчался мимо стойки, позабыв о традиционном шоколадном коктейле. И забыл попрощаться с Чанёлем.

Новых сообщений от S не приходило. Жаль, ведь я уже привык получать дозу забавности ежедневно.

**4**

Сначала я решил отменить следующий сеанс массажа, набрал номер Ханя, даже нажал кнопку вызова, но через миг вызов отменил. Это походило на бегство ― вот что пришло мне в голову. И это совершенно не в моём характере. Если убежать один раз, то там и второй, третий, десятый, пока однажды бегство не станет привычкой. Когда-то я это уже проходил и знал, что бороться с этим трудно. Мне бы не хотелось снова заниматься чем-то подобным, поэтому бегство отпадало сразу же.

Я прогнал пару раз несколько кусков танца без музыки, кое-что исправил и вернулся к мыслям о Лу Хане. Хане. Пожалуй, самым умным стал бы откровенный разговор с ним. Просто прийти на сеанс и с самого начала спросить, чем он руководствовался. Если это просто работа, и ему так нравится, то ладно. Достаточно будет воспринимать это как часть сеанса и не рассчитывать на что-то большее.

"Рассчитывать на что-то большее", да? Я криво улыбнулся собственному отражению в зеркале и чуть сдвинул левую ступню, добившись лучшей устойчивости. То, что я вообще допускал подобную мысль ― о большем, говорило явно не в мою пользу. Но я никогда не пытался умалить красоту Ханя, оспорить или сделать вид, что её не существует. Хуже того, я порой представлял себя им, словно был им на самом деле или играл его роль, влезал в его шкуру. Интересно, что бы на это сказал психолог? Или меня отправили бы сразу к психиатру?

Поворот в замедлении, лёгкий наклон, шаг влево и медленно подтянуть правую ногу в испанском стиле. Сюда бы ещё шальной взгляд, но это позже, пока такой подвиг не в моих силах.

Так вот, если Хань сделал это только из профессионального интереса и пренебрежения моралью, что ж, я это приму и с этим смирюсь. Но что, если Бэкхён прав? Мало ли, в жизни всякое случается ― даже бред Бэкхёна порой сбывается. Что, если я в самом деле нравлюсь Ханю?

Ответа я не знал. Настолько не знал, что забыл о танце и просто остановился. Мне и так непросто с людьми во всех отношениях, что уж о симпатии говорить. Показывать эмоции на сцене легко, но в реальности это превращалось для меня в невыполнимую задачу. На сцене эмоции порождали музыка и танец, и эти эмоции принадлежали к конкретному временному отрезку. Я мог бы поклясться головой, что больше никогда в жизни не испытаю именно такого букета эмоций, поэтому не существовало ни одной причины, чтобы скрывать их от людей. Эти эмоции на самом деле принадлежали не мне, а тому образу, что я создавал в момент своего появления на сцене. Часть меня, но не весь я. Лишь одна из миллиона граней. И именно поэтому я никогда не испытывал боязни сцены, потому что недостаточно увидеть часть меня и узнать меня настоящего. Во мне таких кусочков из граней и образов гораздо больше, чем будет выходов на сцену, которые я смогу совершить за всю свою жизнь. Собрать их воедино и сложить мозаикой истинный портрет не сможет никто и никогда.

Хотя мне порой хотелось, чтобы у кого-нибудь получилось меня разгадать. На секунду всего лишь и очень редко, но такое желание иногда появлялось. И оно меня пугало.

Новых сообщений от S по-прежнему не приходило.

В нормальном состоянии и вне сцены я всегда оставался замкнутым, казался людям вокруг холодным и неприветливым, непроницаемым. Но так было лучше для всех. А при необходимости я всегда мог отыграть образ, который создал для камер и прессы. Когда знаешь, чего люди ждут и что им нравится, это так же просто изобразить, как щёлкнуть пальцами.

Главная проблема в случае с Ханем заключалась именно в том, что мне трудно было подпустить ближе к себе нового человека. Честно говоря, я вообще не умел этого делать и не представлял, как остальные решают подобные вопросы. Своих друзей я мог пересчитать по пальцам, и друзьями они стали сами по себе и без моего участия в процессе, как бы забавно это ни звучало. Бэкхён однажды сказал, что меня надо просто принимать таким, какой я есть. Что ж, он это умел, что бы это ни значило. Наверное, другие мои друзья умели тоже. Но я понятия не имел, способен ли на это Хань. Даже если я ему нравился ― мечтать не вредно ― буду ли я ему нравиться по-прежнему, когда он поймёт, как со мной трудно?

― Гляди, это твой двойник! ― Бэкхён потыкал в стекло, за которым лениво ползала черепаха. ― Наглядная демонстрация! Та-ра-ра-рам!

Он деловито вытянул руку над кромкой стекла и постучал кончиком пальца по панцирю. Черепаха немедленно убрала голову и конечности внутрь, превратившись в подобие булыжника.

― Не смешно.

― Вот именно! А выглядит мило, как считаешь?

Милым выглядел Бэкхён, потому что мне хотелось открутить ему голову, но рука не поднималась.

― Это твоя нормальная реакция на любого незнакомого человека и попытки стать к тебе ближе. Такое впечатление, будто ты носишь в себе невиданное сокровище и не собираешься никому его показывать. Попахивает высокомерием и самоуверенностью, верно?

― Ты действительно так думаешь?

― Неа, но только потому, что мне хватило терпения наблюдать за тобой и за твоими играми в прятки. И принимать это как данность. Ну и вообще, мне нравятся черепашки.

Что на это можно ответить? Я не представлял.

― И мне нравится сокровище, которое я всё-таки увидел, ― тихо добавил Бэкхён. ― Знаешь, часть меня хочет, чтобы ты был более открытым и простым, умел подстраиваться под окружающих, но другая часть понимает, что это неправильно, ведь тогда ты станешь уже кем-то другим, а не тем Ким Чонином, которого я знаю. И ведь я всё-таки сумел тебя разглядеть, значит, сможет и ещё кто-то.

Слабое утешение, но Бэкхён прав ― я не хотел ничего менять, меня и так всё устраивало. И меня никогда не смущало количество моих друзей, потому что не в количестве дело, а в качестве. С качеством был полный порядок.

Я пришёл на следующий сеанс ― за пятнадцать минут до начала, как и всегда. Улыбающийся Чанёль придвинул ко мне стакан и попытался пошутить в своём стиле. Я привычно ограничился кивком и слабым намёком на улыбку, обойдясь без слов. Чанёля хватило на пару попыток завязать беседу, после чего он переключился на другого клиента. Интересно, он тоже наблюдает и учится принимать меня таким, какой я есть, или банально подбирает ключ?

В назначенный срок меня пригласили в салон, где ждал Хань. Я хотел поговорить с ним сразу, но передумал и решил сначала сходить в душ. Разговор разговором, но сеанс вполне официален, как и отчётность. До чего бы мы ни договорились, и он, и я обязаны следовать порядку и расписанию. Мне бы не хотелось отнимать у него время или создавать ему проблемы на работе.

― Вы не против, если я тоже разденусь? С вами тяжело работать, не хочется потом возиться с промокшей от пота одеждой.

Этот человек определённо умел выбивать меня из колеи и вводить в состояние ступора. Из головы мгновенно вылетели все заготовки для разговора, когда он потянул вверх жёлтую футболку. Я вообще забыл напрочь, о чём собирался с ним разговаривать. Стоял себе столбом и пялился на него, разглядывая шею со спадавшими на неё мягкими завитками волос, плечи, спину, руки... и поражался тому, какой он светлый и аккуратный.

Внутренний голос ехидно сообщил, что не в моих привычках так пристально смотреть на парней, но тут же задушенно захрипел, когда я бесцеремонно скрутил его и отправил пинком в самый дальний угол сознания. Какая разница? Это просто красиво, а красота ― аксиома, которая не нуждается в пояснениях или доказательствах. Либо она есть, либо её нет.

Мне пришлось крепко ― до боли ― сжать кулаки, чтобы подавить почти непреодолимое желание прикоснуться к Ханю. Стараясь не смотреть больше в его сторону, я кое-как добрался до софы и неуклюже плюхнулся на неё, привычно растянулся на животе и уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки.

К чёрту. Желание обладать красотой никого ещё не оправдывало, как и желание стать этой красотой хотя бы на пару секунд. Но меня пугала собственная одержимость, которую я вдруг осознал. Я смотрел на Ханя минуту назад и отчётливо понимал, что хочу забрать всё это себе вопреки здравому смыслу и всем существующим правилам. Потому что он был таким, каким мне, наверное, никогда не стать. Моей противоположностью? Возможно, но это неважно. Пускай в этом разбираются психологи вместе с психиатрами, если хотят. Куда больше меня заботили собственные желания, чем анализ причинно-следственных связей и метаморфоз восприятия.

Сейчас я видел в нём себя. Того себя, каким мне хотелось бы стать когда-нибудь. Я знал, что это совсем не идеальное отражение моих стремлений, да и не отражение вовсе, потому что Хань ― это другой человек с собственными мечтами и характером, но это сходство и совпадения... Мне никогда не попадалось ничего подобного, ничего, что настолько точно отражало бы мою мечту.

Боль от уверенного прикосновения немного меня отрезвила. Проклятый массаж, о котором я успел забыть. Всё правильно, я же тут только ради этого. Вроде как. И Хань сейчас сражался с моими окончательно одеревеневшими мышцами. Причём в их твёрдости были виноваты не только нагрузки, но и те мысли, что кишмя кишели в моей голове.

Шумный вздох и лёгкое прикосновение к плечу.

― Кажется, сегодня опять нужно начать с другой стороны, ― пробормотал Хань.

Нет уж, сегодня с другой стороны начинать точно не стоило. Я же не смогу смотреть на него, когда он остался без защиты в виде бесформенной и мешковатой одежды, прятавшей обычно его тело.

― Может, не нужно? ― спросил я, отчаянно стараясь совладать с тихой паникой.

― По-другому никак, ― отрезал Хань. И мне пришлось перевернуться на спину. Предсказателям следовало бы пересмотреть свои прогнозы по поводу конца света ― он уже настал. Даже беглого взгляда на Ханя в одном жёлтом полотенце на бёдрах хватило за глаза, чтобы ощутить подозрительную активность в районе полотенца собственного. Я не хотел этого, не думал об этом, но мои впечатления стремились показать себя во всей красе против моей воли.

Хань спрятал улыбку, закусив губу. Но я увидел эту улыбку, и это лишь усилило моё смущение.

Просто здорово! Ещё никогда я не оказывался в такой идиотской ситуации. Глупо притворяться, что всё в порядке, лучше уж честно признаться, что я ни черта не готов к сеансу массажа.

― Наверное, мне лучше уйти, ― сжав волю в кулак, подытожил я.

Хань повёл плечами и неожиданно поставил колено на софу. Через миг он сидел на мне, сжимая ногами мои бёдра.

― В этом нет необходимости. В большинстве случаев возбуждение является частью массажа. Это нормально и естественно. ― Пока он задумчиво рассказывал мне всё это, его пальцы легко перебирали мышцы у меня на правом боку. Приятно, но немного щекотно. ― В вашем конкретном случае это даже хорошо, поскольку тело постепенно обретает пластичность. Видите?

Ни черта я не видел, кроме него. И перестал что-либо воспринимать, потому что ощущал лёгкое ненавязчивое трение о его тело сквозь сомнительную преграду в виде полотенца. А он вёл себя так, словно ничего странного не происходит. Как будто вообще не чувствовал чужой стояк в опасной близости от своей задницы. Ему наплевать? Или он жаждет огрести кучу неприятностей на свою пятую точку? Или ему нравится?

Пока я мучительно искал ответ, он поёрзал на мне. Как будто специально... Именно. Поймав его взгляд, я убедился окончательно, что он сделал всё намеренно. И он прекрасно знал, что я это понял.

― Если вы не против, я продолжу. Не беспокойтесь, я всё сделаю сам.

Я был очень даже против, но язык будто прилип к гортани намертво. А потом не осталось вовсе ничего осмысленного в голове, потому что Хань стянул как своё полотенце, так и моё, и оба полотенца свалились на пол. Внезапно его лицо оказалось у меня перед глазами, тихий выдох долетел до моих губ. Хань не собирался меня поцеловать ― он уже целовал. Его пальцы до боли впивались мне в плечи, а вот губы были нежными и даже немного робкими. От этого контраста прикосновений голова шла кругом. Я потерялся в ощущениях и не сразу понял, что уже сам целую его, ловлю его губы, покусываю и провожу по ним языком, словно так лучше и чётче смогу разобрать его вкус. Мягкие волосы под моими пальцами, гладкая кожа, изысканные черты лица, маленькое уплотнение под нижней губой, безупречные линии шеи... Он просто потёрся кончиком носа о мой подбородок, а отозвалось всё моё тело, заставив его осторожно поёрзать и чуть сильнее наклониться ко мне.

Хань потянулся за глиняной чашкой для масла и наклонил её надо мной. Отставив чашку, принялся медленно распределять масло по коже. Ему вскоре пришлось пересесть ближе к моим коленям, чтобы нанести масло на живот и на бёдра. Глупо было думать, что он обделит вниманием напряжённую плоть, которая минуту назад тёрлась о его ягодицы. Его руки напоминали сейчас благословение и проклятие одновременно. Хорошо ещё, что он довольно быстро вернулся на место и потребовал поцелуй.

Хань перехватил мои руки, когда я прикоснулся к его бёдрам. Он аккуратно прижал запястья к софе, заставив меня выпрямить руки вдоль тела, отпустил и после быстрого поцелуя тихо напомнил:

― Во время сеанса прикасаться может только мастер.

Как чудно, но мне необходимо было потрогать его, коснуться, изучить на ощупь. И это желание было сильнее, чем любое иное. Подумав, я поднял руку и протянул ему. Он непонимающе уставился на мою ладонь.

― Возьми и прикоснись сам. ― Кажется, я улыбнулся, когда произнёс его имя. ― Хань?

Он понял, хоть и не сразу, осторожно взял мою ладонь и притянул к собственной груди, нарочито медленно повёл моей рукой по коже сверху вниз. Прикрыв глаза, я упивался ощущениями. Гладкое на твёрдом, выпуклая вершинка соска, чуть выступающие рёбра, потом ― едва заметно подрагивающие мышцы живота. Неторопливое путешествие обратно вверх ― вот ключица, напряжённая шея, аккуратный подбородок, губы... Он губами поймал мои пальцы, облизнул и чуть сжал зубами, поставив точку в этом незабываемом путешествии.

Я хотел его, но всё ещё не мог признаться в этом. Ему, не себе. С собой я буду разбираться позже. Но когда он прильнул к моим губам и позволил поцеловать его, кончиком языка провести по кромке зубов, задеть нёбо и прикусить его язык, вновь проникнуть глубже, чтобы после мы оба смогли судорожно втянуть в себя воздух, чуть отстранившись, я сказал то, что говорить не собирался, да и не ожидал от себя самого. Хань на миг замер, но в следующую секунду зажал мне рот ладонью и согрел мягким поцелуем шею. Не одним поцелуем. Он целеустремлённо спускался вниз по шее, добрался до груди, где перестал осторожничать и проявил страстность. Затем уже обе его ладони гладили мой живот. Он выпрямился, чуть приподнялся и тонко улыбнулся, когда я невольно потёрся ноющим от усилившегося возбуждения стволом о ложбинку меж его ягодиц. Его проворные пальцы пробежались по всей длине от основания к головке, и он уверенно направил мой член в себя. Медленно опускался, опасаясь сделать то ли вдох, то ли выдох. А я плавился от чувства единения с ним: мягкий трепет его тела, сладкое давление, острое ощущение движения в гладкой тесноте... Это было лучше, чем я мог себе представить.

Не знаю, что забыли мои руки на его бёдрах. Они прикасались к коже на внутренней стороне, гладили низ живота и чутко улавливали дрожь его мышц. Хотя больше всего меня поразила реакция его тела на моё проникновение в него. Хань и так испытывал возбуждение раньше, но в тот миг, когда я полностью его заполнил, он отреагировал так, словно почти достиг предела.

Кажется, Ханю не очень понравилось то, что я всё ещё могу связно мыслить. Знал бы он, чего мне это стоило. И я не хотел навредить ему, поэтому безжалостно глушил удовольствие, старался не замечать его. Хань сам всё испортил, принявшись двигаться на мне. Темп, который он выбрал, никто не рискнул бы назвать осторожным. Он сходил с ума сам и делал со мной то же самое. Я умел терпеть боль, а удовольствие немного на боль похоже, но я не железный. Мы вместе скользили ладонями по влажным от масла и пота телам, сплетали пальцы, пытаясь замедлить друг друга, но ничего не получалось.

Едва меня догнала мысль, что сейчас всё закончится, Хань отпрянул, лишив меня своего внутреннего жара. Он вытянулся на софе рядом, тяжело дыша и кусая губы, затем почти неслышно позвал:

― Иди ко мне...

Наверное, я ждал именно этих слов всё время. Не знаю. Просто это походило на переключатель. Щёлк ― и всё встало на свои места, исключив сомнения и путаницу. И я прикасался к его лицу руками и губами, изучая изысканные черты, упивался совершенством его шеи, измерял поцелуями плечи и грудь, прижимал его к себе так сильно, что он почти задыхался. Но мне было необходимо ощущать его желание всем телом, чувствовать, как доказательство его возбуждения прижимается к моему животу, как напрягаются выпуклые мышцы на его бёдрах, как подрагивают ступни, задевая мои лодыжки. Я прихватывал губами кожу на его шее, не стесняясь прикусывать её зубами, делал то же самое с сосками, сравнивая их цвет с цветом его кожи, и пытался осознать, что моё желание осуществимо. Быть может, я никогда не смогу стать Ханем, но быть с ним ― могу вполне, и это ― равноценно.

Я вошёл в него, сорвав с его губ тихий стон. Ещё лучше, потому что его голос я мог бы слушать вечно. Бедная софа не выдержала нашей страсти и вскоре принялась поскрипывать, как ни странно, это совершенно не раздражало. Я сжимал ладонями его бёдра, а он ловил руками мою голову, перебирал влажные от пота волосы и тянул к себе, чтобы красть поцелуи время от времени. А ещё он не закрывал глаза, и мне казалось, что это гипноз или что-то в этом духе, потому что я никак не мог выбраться из блестящей тёплой глубины, окружённой длинными ресницами и усыпанной лукавыми искорками.

Когда огонь, так сказать, угас, я свалился на софу, утянув за собой Ханя. Просто лежал, ощущая на себе его горячее тело, и гладил по спине. Мы даже толком не отдышались, а он вновь искал мои губы, чтобы после отстраниться и напомнить, зачем я сюда пришёл. Не знаю, где он черпал силы, чтобы мять и ощупывать все мышцы на моём теле, нажимать пальцами и тянуть, прогоняя напряжение и усталость и наполняя новой силой. И в душ со мной Хань не пошёл, хотя, скорее всего, это было самым благоразумным решением.

Из душа я выбрался и застал его за заполнением журнала. Он сидел на стуле, завернувшись в полотенце, и даже не обернулся, когда я приблизился к нему. Я стоял и смотрел на его склонённую голову и не знал, что должен сказать. Пригласить его куда-нибудь? Просто поблагодарить? Спросить, сможем ли мы... Вот в такие минуты я как никогда отчётливо понимал все преимущества старомодных способов знакомства, когда отношения точно начинались не с секса, а с чего-то более многозначного, оставлявшего простор для двусмысленности. Секс простора для двусмысленности не оставлял. Никакого.

"Я тебя трахнул, мне понравилось. Повторим?" Я, скорее, откусил бы себе язык, чем сказал бы нечто подобное Ханю. Но прямо сейчас я знал слова, какие никогда ему не скажу, и не знал, что сказать бы хотел. Звуки в слова отказывались складываться, как и чувства. Поэтому я продолжал стоять и смотреть. Бэкхён прав, я совершенно не умел подстраиваться под людей и находить с ними общий язык.

― Господин Ким, я буду ждать вас... ― отстранённо начал Хань.

― Чонин.

Он вскинул голову и посмотрел на меня, потом едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул.

― Чонин, буду ждать тебя послезавтра в это же время. Постарайся сбалансировать свои нагрузки. Всего доброго. ― Хань снова улыбнулся, но по-другому ― ярко и лучисто, словно солнце проблеском из-за туч показалось. Прихватив свою одежду, он ушёл в душ, оставив меня одного. Вот и поговорили...

Прислонившись плечом к двери, я терпеливо ждал, пока он выйдет. По-прежнему не знал, что должен говорить ему, но мне необходимо было прояснить, что же между нами происходит.

Хань удивился, обнаружив, что я ещё не ушёл. Он одёрнул футболку и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

― Я хотел спросить.

― О чём?

― То... что было... это... ― Да уж, образчик красноречия, нечего сказать, но связные фразы не получались.

― Это просто было, раз уж мы оба этого хотели. Прости, мне действительно нужно идти, к тому же, мы ещё увидимся, верно? ― Он прихватил куртку и сумку и проскользнул в дверь раньше, чем я успел найти нужные слова, чтобы задержать его.

**5**

На следующий сеанс я пришёл с железной решимостью выяснить всё до конца и с парой билетов на завтрашнее шоу в кармане. Решимость улетучилась мгновенно, едва я зашёл в салон. Первый залп в виде солнечной улыбки заставил меня растеряться, второй в виде быстрого поцелуя и жарких объятий заставил слегка "поплыть", третий залп ― совместное путешествие в душ. Секс под тугими тёплыми струями стал контрольным выстрелом в голову.

Хань крепко держался за перекладину над нашими головами, обхватив меня ногами. Я же тонул в нём, осыпая поцелуями его гладкую кожу, украшенную прозрачными каплями. Бурно, долго и горячо. Я таял в его руках, как кусочек льда или снежинка, и забывал о том, что было важным.

Не знаю, как он это делал, как заставлял меня терять голову и быть с ним. Нет, ни черта он не походил на ангела ― ангелы на такое не способны, ни один ангел не может так сводить с ума и заставлять хотеть себя. Мне с ним было одновременно хорошо как никогда и как никогда плохо. Мой рай и мой ад сразу. Отдавая себя мне, он как будто ломал меня, заставлял быть с ним вопреки всем моим принципам и убеждениям, не раскрывал причин своих поступков и поведения, даже не говорил со мной.

Я пришёл в себя только на лестнице и вспомнил, что забыл отдать ему билеты. Повернул обратно, встретил последних посетителей и остановился у приоткрытой двери зала.

Нет, меня остановили. Остановили слова, долетевшие изнутри.

― Поверить не могу, что проиграл тебе!

― Проиграл, поэтому давай сюда деньги. ― Этот голос я просто не мог не узнать.

― Кто бы мог подумать, что этот высокомерный парень так быстро сдастся, ― горестно вздохнул Чанёль. ― Я тысячу раз пытался с ним заговорить, но толку, а ты, считай, сразу же его заполучил. Ну ладно, гони подробности ― выпьем за это. И какой же он? Как ты это сделал?

― Это было так легко, что подробности просто скучны и неинтересны, ― со смешком отозвался Хань.

Щёлк ― и всё встало на свои места, залив меня холодом с головы до ног. "Это было так легко..." ― назойливо вертелось в голове. Так легко. "Этот высокомерный парень" ― такие слова я слышал не раз в собственный адрес. Особенно от людей, которые видели меня впервые и живьём.

― А ты говорил, что у него кто-то есть, ― обиженно тянул Чанёль.

― Значит, ошибся, ― пусто и равнодушно.

Хотелось рассмеяться над своей же глупостью: на что я рассчитывал всё это время? Как можно было даже мысль допустить, что тут скрыто нечто большее, чем просто секс? Мы с Ханем ничего друг о друге не знали и встречались лишь несколько раз. Какие тут вообще могли быть отношения? Неудивительно, что я не мог найти подходящих слов, чтобы поговорить с ним, потому что нам просто не о чем было говорить. Почти. Я видел его два года, два года смотрел на него и молча любовался, два года сожалел о несбыточном. Но это делал я, не он. Что думал он, когда заметил меня, и чего захотел, я не знал и не мог знать.

Зато узнал сейчас.

Уверенно зашёл в зал, остановился у стойки рядом с Ханем в полной тишине и положил перед ним злосчастные билеты. Зачем я вспомнил о них и вернулся? Хотя теперь уже ничего не изменить. Я кивнул окаменевшему с бутылкой в руках Чанёлю.

― Шоу будет завтра. Надеюсь, вы сможете развлечься. Доброй ночи.

Развернувшись, я размеренным шагом добрался до двери, а вот дальше помчался вниз по лестнице, не глядя себе под ноги. Оступлюсь и сломаю что-нибудь? Кого это волнует?

Бэкхён считал, что я похож на черепаху. Ни черта подобного! Мой панцирь был куда тоньше и слабее, чем мне казалось до этой минуты. И ведь вроде бы ничего особенного не случилось, подумаешь, секс всего лишь ― без обязательств и обещаний, как часть сеанса массажа. Хань ведь ничего мне не обещал, коль уж на то пошло...

Только всё равно было больно. Всё равно, почему и из-за чего, просто больно.

Я не хотел от Ханя секса, массажа или пары ничего не значащих слов. Я не хотел просто смотреть на него издали и молчать. Я ничего этого, чёрт возьми, не хотел! Я хотел его! Если не стать им, то быть с ним.

Я просто хотел... хотел того, о чём сказал ему в порыве чувств так внезапно для себя самого, зато честно.

Что ж, вот он и сказал: "Это было так легко, что подробности просто скучны и неинтересны".

Теперь я знал, что значит "быть растоптанным", и мог поблагодарить Ханя хотя бы за это.

"Мне очень жаль, что ты есть. S". Мне тоже жаль, мой преданный ненавистник. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас я предпочёл бы второй вариант из знаменитого вопроса Гамлета.

Не быть.

― Я видел в зале Тэмина. Ты рад? ― Я был рад уже потому только, что некоторые вещи в мире неизменны. Например, Бэкхён и его неуёмность. И потому, что умение выдерживать боль осталось при мне. ― Кусочек яблока на удачу, а?

― Давай.

Гримёр схватился за голову, увидев, что мы грызём по половинке яблока, завопил не своим голосом и вновь принялся корпеть над нашими лицами. У всех свои маленькие катастрофы в жизни.

― Зал битком просто, ― доверительно сообщил парень из осветительной бригады и умчался на свой пост, чтобы проверить оборудование ещё разок ― на всякий случай.

Чанёль и Хань могли прийти, а могли и не прийти, но я не стал пробираться в удобные для наблюдения места и искать их в толпе. Пришли или нет, это уже неважно. Мне в любом случае завтра придётся отправиться на очередной сеанс. Хочется или нет, но я пойду. Бегство не по мне. Кроме того, Хань мог не опасаться, что я стану хоть в чём-то его обвинять. Я сам дурак, сам и разберусь с этим.

― Три минуты! ― зашипели на нас с Бэкхёном.

― Если захочешь похлопать меня по заднице на удачу...

― Я тебя умоляю ― заткнись!

― Можно мне тогда тебя похлопать?

― Нет.

― Спасибо.

― Пожалуйста.

Это уже традиция: пособачились ― и на сцену, на удачу, а на сцене перестаёт быть важным всё, кроме образов, игры и эмоций. Там ― кусочек иной реальности, построенной из обрывков настоящей.

Сегодня наше выступление сводилось к сложной в исполнении песне Бэкхёна, где у меня были танец, две партии рэпа и финальная строчка. Вместе с Бэкхёном мы танцевали на припевах и ― один раз ― в кульминационной части, в остальное время танцевал я один. Танцы так и не стали сильным местом Бэкхёна, но отсутствие мастерства он компенсировал усердными тренировками.

Мы разыграли своё маленькое представление как по нотам. Пока Бэкхён голосом покорял сердца, я танцевал под магию его голоса и музыку. Хотя слушал я только голос. Музыку я изучил давным-давно вдоль и поперёк и мысленно отдавал команды тактам и ритму. Мне довольно было уловить мелодию в голове, чтобы подобрать нужное настроение и вытащить из глубины души соответствующие эмоции на всеобщее обозрение. А вот голос Бэкхёна придавал новизну и нотку непредсказуемости, потому что мой танец зависел от того, что чувствовал он и какие собирался показать эмоции.

Аплодисменты, крики из зала, конфетти, поздравления, цветы, мягкие игрушки, потёкший грим и пот на коже ― это уже ничего не значило и ускользало от внимания. Всё сливалось в пёстрый ком перед глазами, и хотелось просто поскорее убраться со сцены, чтобы замедлить биение сердца и прийти в себя. Гримёрка, тесный салон машины, душ ― и спать без задних ног. Хорошо, что сегодня больше никуда не надо, как и завтра. Хотя нет. Завтра на сеанс, но это я как-нибудь переживу.

"Смотреть на тебя, когда ты на сцене, ― это самая жестокая пытка. Смотреть и знать, что нельзя прикоснуться. Ты как затмение или проклятие. Ненавижу тебя. S". Достаточно не смотреть, но "затмение" и "проклятие" ― это слишком уж лестные для меня слова. Я намного проще.

Чанёль молча вручил мне коктейль и настороженно кивнул, я ответил ему обычным приветствием и занялся стаканом. В конце концов, сюда я приходил именно из-за коктейля, только из-за него.

В полумраке зала чего-то ждали разные люди, как и всегда. И я нашёл взглядом "лисицу". Минсок, кажется. Он задумчиво смотрел на кофе в чашке перед ним и лениво помешивал ложкой.

Я закончил с коктейлем вовремя и проделал до боли знакомый путь в салон, где меня ждал мастер Чун. Раздеться, принять душ, разрядиться, завернуться в полотенце и растянуться на софе. Так даже лучше.

Я больше не его, а Хань моим не был никогда.

― Сегодня уже лучше, ― довольно пробормотал мастер, страдая над моими мышцами. Ещё бы, я усвоил урок Ханя и уяснил, что лечить меня лучше всего сексом. Конечно, быстрая разрядка в душе не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что мог дать мне Хань, но всё же. Как вариант, ведь заменить Ханя мне было некем, даже если бы я этого захотел.

Я по-прежнему приходил на сеансы по расписанию, но Ханя с того самого дня не видел ни разу. Спросить о нём у Чанёля что-то мешало, да и зачем? Если бы Хань пожелал сказать мне что-то или объяснить, он мог сделать это по телефону. Мой номер у него был. Но вряд ли он этого хотел, если вспомнить, что я услышал тем поздним вечером накануне шоу. Для него я значил ровно столько же, сколько значила выигранная ставка в пари. Даже смешно от банальности и обыденности, ведь тысячу раз слышал истории о подобных спорах, но никогда не думал, что такое может произойти со мной.

Всё ещё больно.

"Надеюсь, тебе тоже хоть иногда бывает плохо. S". Бывает, и намного чаще, чем ты думаешь, мой таинственный то ли поклонник, то ли наоборот...

**6**

Я выскочил на крыльцо в мокрой от пота футболке и поёжился от холода. Чанёль торчал на верхней ступеньке и пытался стряхнуть с ботинка прилипший комок снега. Внезапно.

― Привет! ― Он вскинул голову и неловко улыбнулся. ― Минутка есть? Нужно поговорить.

― Есть, но лучше зайти внутрь. ― Я подёргал футболку, демонстрируя, что слишком разгорячён для дальнейшего пребывания на свежем воздухе. Охранник пропустил Чанёля по моей просьбе, и я потащил внезапного визитёра в кафе. Всё равно собирался прерваться и выпить что-нибудь. Хотя бы тот же шоколадный коктейль, правда, в кафе его делали не так хорошо, как умел Чанёль.

Мы сели в углу. Я потягивал коктейль, а Чанёль вертел в руках стакан с соком.

― Даже не знаю, с чего начать, ― признался он наконец. Я промолчал, потому что понятия не имел, что он собирался мне говорить и зачем. ― С тобой всегда так трудно? Ты похож на свой любимый коктейль ― какао, мороженое и измельчённый лёд, только всё это взбить забыли. Для мягкости и придания нормальной температуры.

Не знал, что мы с ним перешли на "ты", хотя кого это волнует?

― С ним вовсе не трудно, ― недовольно проворчал Бэкхён, остановившись у нашего столика. На шее у него висело полотенце, а футболка была такой же мокрой, как у меня. ― К нему просто надо привыкнуть. Он мастерски слушает, в отличие от некоторых. Болтать ― не по его части. Хотя он умеет. Просто не хочет. Потому что ленивый и зараза.

Бэкхёна совершенно не смущала противоречивость его высказываний, впрочем, я вообще не представлял, что в силах его смутить.

― Можно мне тут прикорнуть и побыть переводчиком или лучше пойти погулять, пока вы секретничаете?

Мы вместе с Чанёлем ошарашенно уставились на Бэкхёна, а тот немедленно расценил молчание как знак согласия и плюхнулся на стул рядом со мной.

― Перевожу: начни с того, с чего тебе удобнее начать, ― тут же заявил Бэкхён Чанёлю, продемонстрировав свои навыки в искусстве подслушивания.

― Э... Ладно. ― Чанёль быстро пришёл в себя, что радовало. ― Насколько ты злопамятный?

Я едва не захлебнулся коктейлем, получив в лоб такой вопрос. Бэкхён заботливо похлопал меня по спине и "перевёл" от души:

― Как слон. Нет, как стадо слонов. До смерти не забудет. А если серьёзно, то я не помню, чтобы он таил зло. Чонин, ты таишь зло?

― Разве только на тебя, ― смахнув сладкие капли с подбородка, мрачно отозвался я.

― Ясно. ― Чанёль сплёл пальцы, вздохнул и уточнил: ― У вас ведь через неделю проект, так?

― Какой проект? ― не понял я. Зато понял Бэкхён.

― Конкурсный набор трейни из-за рубежа? Если этот, то мы не участвуем, мы только в жюри будем.

― Вот именно. ― Чанёль помрачнел и не обратил внимания, что его стакан с соком откочевал к Бэкхёну.

Я честно признался, что совершенно не в курсе расписания на неделю вперёд и ничего по этому вопросу не знаю, значит, и помочь чем-то вряд ли смогу. К тому же, участие в судействе лишало меня любой возможности чем-то помочь. Судьям полагалось просто прийти на просмотр и оценить выступление каждого конкурсанта по достоинству.

― Вот именно, ― повторил Чанёль всё ту же фразу, как игрушка с механическим заводом. ― Ты помнишь Ханя?

Забыть Ханя ― это то же самое, что забыть себя, но на миг возникло глупое желание сказать "нет". Только это было бы слишком мелочно и подло, а назвать меня мелочным или подлым не мог никто при всём желании, поэтому я кивнул.

― Понимаешь, он... он там будет, а тут в списках жюри твоё имя... и...

― И первым, о чём он подумал, стало "он мне всё припомнит"? ― легко догадался я. Прекрасно, оказывается, бывает ещё хуже, чем просто больно. Казалось бы, уж Хань-то должен знать, что я никогда не смешиваю личное с посторонними вещами, но нет.

― Понимаешь, просто... ― Чанёль смешался и опять уткнулся взглядом в стол.

― Странно, что он послал тебя вместо того, чтобы прийти самому. Можешь сказать ему, что у него получилось.

― Получилось? Что получилось?

― Он поймёт, не волнуйся.

Я встал из-за стола и ушёл, не оглядываясь. Продолжать этот разговор было выше моих сил.

"Тебя когда-нибудь унижали и оскорбляли прилюдно? S". Только что, мой преданный аноним, ровно минуту назад, но ты об этом вряд ли узнаешь.

Бэкхён пытался рассмешить меня с самого утра. Не то чтобы зря пытался, просто я не ждал от этого дня ничего хорошего. И почти неделю он изводил меня вопросами о Хане и Чанёле. Пришлось схематично набросать ему суть, избегая упоминания обо всём, что было. Я не стал рассказывать ему, что именно связывало меня и Ханя, лишь о каком-то туманном споре, где я оказался ставкой. И о том, что Хань спор выиграл, а я случайно узнал об этом. Не знаю, поверил ли Бэкхён в ту муть, что я наплёл, но какие-то выводы для себя он сделал точно. Заодно вспомнил, что видел Ханя.

― Странно, по-моему, ты ему очень нравился, ― вот и всё, что он сказал.

Нравился. В постели. Но не за её пределами. Хань вообще не знал, какой я вне стен салона и не особенно интересовался. Точка. Взять и забыть, только не получалось.

Я не стал просматривать расписание выступлений, просто уточнил, что их будет пятнадцать. Некоторые конкурсанты делали вокально-танцевальную программу на три минуты, другие делали отдельно вокальное и отдельно танцевальное выступления, каждое ― полторы минуты. Три на пятнадцать ― сорок пять, но на самом деле это заняло бы час или полтора часа по времени. Из пятнадцати требовалось пропустить трёх кандидатов. Бэкхёну приходилось комментировать вокальные данные кандидатов, а мне ― танцевальные. Помимо судейства, разумеется.

Лу Ханя объявили седьмым номером. Когда он вышел на сцену, я не смог смотреть куда-то ещё, лишь на него. Он исхудал, а волосы заметно отросли, но он ничуть не потерял в красоте. С гримом на лице и в цветной одежде он казался ещё ярче. И он улыбнулся. Эта улыбка, кажется, что-то сломала во мне. Я помнил все оттенки его улыбки так отчётливо, словно видел его только вчера.

Хань начал с вокального выступления, и я лишний раз убедился, насколько чудесный у него голос. Потом он перешёл к танцевальному номеру. Хань не боялся сложных движений, но избегал сложных связок и переходов, из-за этого его выступление казалось несколько односторонним. Казалось мне, за прочих судей я бы не поручился. Ещё я заметил, что он не до конца наполняет движения эмоциями, слишком рано завершает их, но этого вот уж точно не заметил никто, кроме меня, потому что такому даже не учат обычно. Точнее, учат, но в слишком общих и расплывчатых формулировках. Чтобы видеть это и уметь использовать, надо оттачивать каждое движение перед зеркалами сутками. А ещё многие трейни ― и не только ― не знают, что завершить движение можно тоже не одним способом и даже не двумя, поэтому не стоило удивляться, что они заканчивали каждый элемент совершенно одинаковой статикой. Хань ― в том числе.

После его выступления у меня не возникло сомнений в том, что он сам предпочитает вокал, но я видел его потенциал и в том, что касалось танцев. Перегруженная хореография ― это минус, но он и не стремился стать хореографом, а исполнять профессионально поставленные танцы он точно сможет.

Я прислушался к тихим разговорам прочих судей.

― Возраст...

― Но он не выглядит на свой возраст.

― И акцент не заметен, когда поёт. Что скажете?

― Господин Кай выглядит старше, чем он, а ведь...

Спасибо, я бесконечно признателен за столь сомнительный комплимент.

― Танец немного однообразен, да? Господин Кай, как вы думаете?

― Не столько однообразен, сколько акцентирован. Кандидат постарался показать всё, на что способен в этой области. Из первой семёрки пока именно его потенциал самый высокий.

Дальше пошло лучше, потому что я уже не испытывал недавнего напряжения и не изводился в ожидании. Отбор прошли Лу Хань, Чжан Исин и Хуан Цзытао.

И я надеялся, что этим всё и закончится, но мои надежды не оправдались.

"Ты действительно талантлив, только поэтому я никогда не обвиняю тебя в том, что ты спал с кем-нибудь ради своего положения в агентстве. S". Без комментариев, аноним, это слишком глупо и избито для тебя, ведь ты всегда был намного оригинальнее. Или нервишки пошаливают после кучи проигнорированных сообщений?

Когда мне сообщили, что я должен принять участие в квалификационном проекте и курировать группу трейни в качестве старшего коллеги и наставника, я был близок к тому, чтобы всё бросить и удрать в Антарктику. Особенно потому, что в состав группы входил Хань. Я мог попросить другую группу, мог даже вовсе отказаться от этого, сославшись на что-нибудь, но не стал этого делать. Потому что можно сбежать раз, другой, десятый, но однажды это станет привычкой, и я это уже проходил. Если Хань останется в агентстве, мне придётся пересекаться с ним так или иначе, поэтому бегство ничего не давало всё равно.

Утром я заявился на их репетицию, чтобы посмотреть, что они вообще готовят. Пришёл рано, но застал их уже в процессе подготовки общего выступления. Они были настолько поглощены грядущим выступлением, что даже не заметили меня. Я тихо забрался на подоконник с ногами, обхватил ладонями чашку с горячим шоколадом и принялся наблюдать.

Как я понял из их разговоров, они планировали сделать общее выступление на чужую песню, выступление вокалистов, выступление танцоров и закрывающее общее выступление на песню собственную. Открывающей они выбрали песню SHINee под названием Everybody. Губа не дура, конечно, но я сомневался, что они потянут хореографию. Потянут, если немного переделать кое-что. На этом они не остановились и переключились на песню собственную. Как я понял, её сочинил Исин, а аранжировку сделал Хань. Песня получилась довольно грустная, но с бодрым ритмом, в целом ― неплохо. Хореографию пытались ставить сразу Исин и Хань, и вот тут мне хотелось испариться и где-нибудь тихо умереть, лишь бы не слышать град убийственных идей и не видеть сомнительных приёмов для эффектности.

Я выдержал почти двадцать минут этого безумия, после чего слез с подоконника, оставив там чашку, и подошёл к Исину. Почувствовав прикосновение к плечу, он оглянулся и удивлённо заморгал.

― Включи плеер, трек с твоей песней.

Я жестом велел остальным сдвинуться в сторону и освободить место, потом стоял, прикрыв глаза, и слушал. Когда трек закончился, попросил поставить на повтор и начал танцевать. В зеркало не смотрел, пока в этом не было нужды.

Эффектность? Эффектность в танцах достигалась не за счёт сложных движений или опасных трюков. Эта не та эффектность, которая могла бы подчеркнуть красоту музыки. Подобная эффектность рассчитана только на то, чтобы показать крутизну танцора ― и только. И все участники группы просто не справились бы, лишь единицы из них. В выступлении с песней и для группы танец следовало прежде всего увязывать именно с песней, с её смыслом и эмоциями. Всё прочее ― шелуха. И только тогда, когда песня и танец вместе превращались в единое целое, в гармонию, выступление становилось успешным и запоминающимся.

― Как вы... ― тихо пробормотал кто-то, когда я закончил вместе с последними аккордами.

― Прежде чем думать о сложно и просто, следует думать о том, что несёт в себе песня. ― Брякнув умные слова, я вернулся на подоконник и уделил внимание остаткам горячего шоколада, чтобы отделаться от преследующего меня внимательного взгляда Ханя.

Исин что-то там даже запомнил из моей импровизации и взял на вооружение, после чего они вновь вернулись к номерам вокалистов и танцоров. Хань участвовал сразу в двух номерах и как вокалист, и как танцор. И танцевальный номер он исполнял вместе с Исином. Они выбрали Run & Gun. Наверное, мне следовало почувствовать себя польщённым, но компания Ханя к этому не располагала. Исин исполнял партию Сэхуна, а Ханю досталась моя партия. Не знаю, стоило мне плакать или за голову хвататься.

Исин закончил раньше, накладки у него почти не случались. Вскоре в танцзале остались только мы с Ханем. Плеер заело на Run & Gun, а Хань продолжал ошибаться с завидным постоянством. Сначала я тоже хотел уйти, но не смог. Нельзя куратору бросать своих подопечных, особенно если у них такие трудности.

― Ну что?! ― Хань не выдержал первым, хотя в том была моя вина ― я задумался и улыбнулся собственным воспоминаниям, а он, вероятно, записал это на свой счёт. Он вообще любил записывать всё на свой счёт без всяких на то оснований.

― Невесело так стараться, когда у тебя ничего не получается, да?

Он промолчал. Стоял перед зеркалами, сверлил упрямым взглядом моё отражение и тяжело дышал. Плеер щёлкнул ― и музыка зазвучала опять.

Я соскользнул с подоконника, подошёл к Ханю и начал прямо с нужного движения. Вместо того чтобы повторять, он пялился на моё отражение. Если надеялся, что я собьюсь под его пристальным взглядом, то напрасно. Я не собирался сбиваться. Любой танец, который мне хоть однажды доводилось исполнять на сцене или в танцзале, отпечатывался внутри меня, был выгравирован где-то внутри моих мышц, словно алгоритм. Даже если на сцене случалось нечто непредвиденное, я не сбивался и не останавливался, я импровизировал, исправляя и скрадывая сбой, и вновь вливаясь в нужное русло без особого труда. Ведь это танец, а я всегда жил движением. Кто-то, разбуженный средь ночи, мог тараторить таблицу умножения, кто-то знал наизусть таблицу Менделеева, кто-то читал стихи, а я танцевал. Танцевать и дышать ― синонимы для меня. И чем скорее Хань это поймёт, тем лучше, потому что я не собирался смеяться над ним или изводить его. Я любил танцевать, поэтому его ошибки были столь же болезненными для меня, как и для него.

Закончив танец, я выключил плеер и показал первый этап танца без музыки, медленно и подчёркнуто.

― Теперь ты.

― Я не просил тебя о помощи.

― Я твой куратор, нравится это тебе или нет. Меня тоже не особо спрашивали. Ты либо хочешь выступить достойно, либо не хочешь. А я тут только затем, чтобы делиться опытом и помогать выступить достойно ― это моя работа. Ну так как?

Я ещё раз повторил первый этап и посмотрел на него. Хань вздохнул, но всё же попытался повторить движения. Он сбивался и ошибался по-прежнему, и вскоре я понял, что причина во мне. Моё присутствие заставляло его нервничать и отвлекаться. Плохо, но ему нужно это преодолеть. Во время выступления на сцене может случиться что угодно, поэтому он должен быть готов ко всему, если уж решил избрать этот путь. Хотя странно, что он так реагировал на меня, ведь я был для него никем.

― Ещё раз. Правильно работай мышцами. Ногу ставь не так. С носка на пятку, плавно. Здесь работа мышц идёт волной ― сверху вниз. Ещё раз.

Он оставался упрямым, а я ― безжалостным. Я видел каждую ошибку и говорил о ней ему. Он кусал губы, хмурился, но молчал и повторял всё раз за разом. И с каждым разом он всё меньше оглядывался на меня и даже переставал искать моё отражение в зеркалах.

На первый этап ушло больше часа, потом я показал ему второй.

― Зачем так медленно? Я умею танцевать, ― соизволил сообщить мне потрясающую новость Хань.

― И что?

Он растерялся, не зная, как реагировать.

― Ну, я умею танцевать, поэтому не обязательно показывать мне всё настолько медленно. И не обязательно заставлять меня повторять всё в таком же медленном темпе.

― Ты думаешь, что я просто показываю тебе движения?

― Ну... да. Разве нет?

― Нет. Движения ― это лишь часть танца. Я показываю тебе это медленно, чтобы ты видел движения, запоминал работу мышц и понимал, чем именно эта часть танца важна для исполнения. К тому же, ты не слишком хорош в завершении движений, так что тебе есть чему поучиться.

― Самонадеянно звучит.

― Отнюдь. Я знаю, что умею. И знаю, что не слишком хорош в качестве наставника, но другого у тебя пока нет. Сдаёшься или продолжаешь?

Хань выбрал второй вариант. И я вновь сыпал указаниями на его ошибки, заставлял повторять всё с самого начала снова и опять. Наверное, я увлёкся и перешёл на собственный темп тренировок, но с Ханем это было легко. Остановился я тогда лишь, когда понял, что он ошибается не потому, что что-то делает не так, а потому, что у него от усталости ноги и руки не слушаются.

― Достаточно на сегодня.

― Но мы же не закончили!

― Знаю. Продолжим завтра.

― Но...

― Ты устал и выдохся. Это не то состояние, в котором стоит геройствовать. Сейчас твоя рассеянность больше желания танцевать и запоминать, даже если ты думаешь, что это не так.

Я прихватил пустую чашку с подоконника и отправился в душевую, чтобы помыть её, заодно притащил свою сумку и стянул мокрую от пота одежду. В сумке у меня лежало всё для душа и свежая футболка. Если ты постоянно в движении, это самые необходимые и нужные вещи в жизни.

Хань прошёл мимо меня, покосился, но ничего не сказал. Он неловко сбросил обувь и потянул вверх футболку. Я закусил губу, разглядев, что творится с его спиной. Что ж, вот он и познакомился с тем, что доставляло мне столько неприятностей. Наверное, я уже научился определять на глаз, что мышцы задубели от чрезмерной нагрузки, мне даже не требовалось прикасаться, чтобы проверить это на ощупь. Любопытно, как же Хань будет сам себе массаж делать?

Прихватив пакет с вещами, я уединился в тесной кабинке под прикрытием синей шторки. Сначала пустил горячую воду, горячую настолько, что она почти обжигала, но так нужно. Постепенно, очень медленно, я снизил температуру до тёплой, подождал ещё немного и довёл до среднего показателя. Если бы сразу под такую сунулся, мне она показалась бы холодной.

Хлопья пены устремлялись к стоку, унося с собой пот и усталость. Запрокинув голову, подставил лицо под потоки воды. Я не слышал, как шторку отдёрнули, но ощутил прикосновение к плечу. Проморгаться от воды не успел, меня поцеловали раньше, но зато я сразу почувствовал небольшое уплотнение под нижней губой. Что ж, Хань знал гораздо лучшее средство от перегрузки, чем массаж.

Мне удалось отстранить его немного лишь через пару минут. Мы оба с трудом переводили дыхание и смотрели друг на друга. Я ничего не успел спросить, Хань быстро пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и исчез за шторкой.

Я плеснул водой в лицо, чтобы прийти в себя и задаться вопросом, что это вообще было. Хотя ответа я всё равно не получил. А Хань действительно исхудал, впрочем, я не мог сказать, что из-за этого он стал хуже выглядеть. Постаравшись выкинуть из головы всё случившееся, покончил с душем, переоделся и отправился домой.

Ханя ждали в холле одногруппники, и на подходе к ним я услышал, какой я надменный и высокомерный, похожий на сыча, что зорко высматривает каждый их промах и потом издевается. Даже не замедлив шаг, я прошёл мимо с невозмутимым лицом. Не в первый раз. Когда-то меня задевали подобные мнения, но со временем восприятие притупилось. Да и Бэкхён постоянно зудел, что нет никакого смысла расстраиваться из-за ошибочного мнения. Расстраиваться, как он считал, стоило из-за мнения, соответствующего истине.

За спиной немедленно зашушукались:

― Слышал?

― Ну... нет, наверное.

― Спятили? Да слышал он всё! Мы так орали, что он не мог не услышать...

― А что ж он промолчал?

― А я откуда знаю?

Иногда приятно озадачивать людей, почти не прилагая к этому никаких усилий.

S сегодня ничем не порадовал и не огорчил. Занят, наверное.

**7**

Я наведался в танцзал к полудню и устроился на полюбившемся подоконнике. Компанию мне составил рожок мороженого. Пока я сибаритствовал, трейни косились на меня и облизывались, одновременно пытаясь изобразить танец. Получалось у них паршиво, но я ещё не расправился с мороженым, потому не спешил вмешиваться.

В общем-то, я никогда не предупреждал заранее о своих визитах, и это не способствовало установлению доверительных отношений. Но и приходить к ним регулярно у меня не получалось ― у меня было собственное расписание, и пренебрегать им я не мог.

Уставившись в окно, медленно доел мороженое и машинально облизнул палец, потом задумчиво провёл им по нижней губе, наблюдая, как внизу за стеклом кто-то пытается поставить машину в узкий зазор между байком и микроавтобусом. И только тогда ощутил чужой пристальный взгляд на себе. Я повернул голову достаточно быстро, чтобы различить сведённые к переносице брови Ханя и сердитый блеск его глаз.

Я когда-нибудь его разгадаю? Или это так и будет продолжаться? Не хотелось бы, потому что это меня уже утомило.

Посмотрев ещё минут десять на чужие ошибки, я спрыгнул с подоконника и взял дело в свои руки, заодно поправляя хореографию. Все мои подопечные рвались в бой и очертя голову кидались в самый омут, наивно полагая, что трудности лишь украсят их выступление. И когда я что-то упрощал, они волками смотрели на меня и сжимали кулаки от злости.

― Танец строится на красоте движений. Это ― база любого танца и его смысл. Не нужно путать танец с гимнастикой, акробатикой, боевыми искусствами или чем-нибудь ещё. Общие черты не гарантируют тождественности. Это не значит, что нельзя использовать подходящие элементы. Можно, но с умом. Когда это действительно будет к месту и красиво. К тому же, любая простота обманчива, достаточно вспомнить вальс, например. Просто, казалось бы, да? А кто умеет его танцевать из вас?

Я оглянулся на них, а они молча стояли и пялились на меня. Как всё запущено...

― Когда вы снова захотите что-нибудь усложнить, посмотрите налево и направо, на своих напарников. И честно задайте себе вопрос: у вас у всех одинаковые способности? Если да, усложняйте сколько влезет, но если нет, подумайте, что можете сделать вы сами, а что ― ваши друзья. И смогут ли они сделать нечто сложное, что даже вам даётся с трудом. Сколько человек будет на сцене, столько и должно "играть в пьесе".

Я продолжил говорить и объяснять. Всё это было намного проще, чем им думалось. В танцах нет ничего сложного, ведь это движение, а двигаться ― самая естественная способность любого живого существа. Если не выходит сложно, надо сделать просто, но красиво.

Говорить о танцах я мог вечно, и мне было наплевать, слушают меня или нет. Правда, с непривычки у меня быстро пересохло в горле, так что я закруглился, велел им продолжать с изменёнными вариантами и сбегал за порцией горячего шоколада.

Ближе к вечеру Исин и Хань прогнали несколько раз танцевальный номер. Исин справился неплохо, даже лучше, чем поначалу, а Хань одолел половину. В конце концов, мы вновь остались с ним вдвоём, и я опять показывал ему рисунок танца от начала и до конца этапами.

Взглянув на часы, я отметил, что у меня осталось мало времени. Хань поплёлся за мной в раздевалку и стоял над душой, пока я умывался перед зеркалом, висевшим у раковины.

― Обязательно было заканчивать сегодня так рано?

Я плеснул водой в лицо, смывая хлопья мыльной пены.

― Мне нужно на сеанс массажа. Как всегда. Их никто не отменял.

― По-прежнему к мастеру Чуну?

Не дождавшись моего ответа, Хань вдруг шагнул ко мне, остановился за моей спиной и провёл ладонями по плечам, чуть сжимая их пальцами.

― Я могу сделать тебе массаж сам.

Ну здорово! Я смотрел в зеркало ― в глаза его отражению, потом плавно развернулся к нему лицом и сбросил его руки, поймал правое запястье и выразительно хмыкнул, осмотрев внутреннюю часть ладони и предплечья.

― Спасибо, нет. Тебе самому массаж не помешал бы.

Он поморщился от боли, когда я надавил пальцами на мышцы под локтем.

― Поэтому я и...

― ...предложил свои услуги? Потому что со мной будет очень легко?

Его лицо на миг исказилось от ярости, а потом он с силой толкнул меня к стене и вцепился руками в футболку на груди.

― Тебе так нравится играть со мной? Делать вид, что наши встречи ничего не значат? Какого чёрта ты помогал мне во время конкурса? Тебя просили об этом? Какого чёрта ты вообще возишься со мной? Только затем, чтобы после посмотреть на мою неудачу и посмеяться?

― Я. Тебя. Не. Понимаю. ― Специально сказал это медленно и раздельно, чтобы он успокоился и взял себя в руки.

― Очень удобно, должно быть. Мой акцент внезапно стал настолько ужасным?

Нет, но он говорил что-то совершенно невразумительное, да и вообще обсуждать с ним то, что называлось в нашем случае отношениями, мне не хотелось. Эта тема до сих пор оставалась для меня болезненной.

― Скажешь что-нибудь?

Не помню, кто спровоцировал то, что последовало за всем этим. Помню, что через пару минут мы катались по полу, сшибая лавки и стулья и награждая друг друга отличными ударами. Оба не сдерживались и били от души.

Отшвырнув Ханя ногой подальше, я кое-как поднялся, ухватившись рукой за край раковины. Он покопошился в углу, потом стартовал с места и врезался в меня. Я спиной ударился о зеркало, которое хрустнуло и осыпалось осколками. Коварный удар кулаком снизу вверх отправил Ханя на пол.

― Передохни... ― задыхаясь, посоветовал ему я, стёр кровь с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони и повёл плечами, проверяя, всё ли в порядке со спиной. Он дёрнул меня за ногу, заставив тоже шлёпнуться на пол, в ответ получил пяткой по запястью и зашипел от боли. Секунд десять мы просто лежали и смотрели в потолок, потом сцепились опять. На сей раз удары сменились удушающими захватами. Наверное, если бы у нас случились свидетели, они расценили бы это как пародию на чемпионат по дзюдо.

Когда мы расползлись в очередной раз и оглянулись друг на друга, смогли оценить плачевные последствия. Хань шмыгнул расквашенным носом и прижал к нему оторванный рукав моей футболки. Сволочь. Лучше бы рукав оторвал у себя ― мне нравилась моя футболка.

У меня ныла разбитая губа и, кажется, сочилась кровь то ли из ссадины на лбу, то ли из рассечённой брови. В зеркало не поглядишь ― оно пало во время второго раунда. Я попытался сморгнуть кровь, заливавшую глаз, но не получилось, пришлось смахнуть пальцами.

Дух мы перевели и разошлись в разные стороны, чтобы всё-таки принять душ. Я закончил раньше, переоделся и, прихватив сумку, отправился в свой танцзал. Устроившись на матах в углу, позвонил мастеру Чуну, отменил сеанс ― в таком виде мне туда точно нельзя ― и проверил сообщения перед сном.

"Иногда хочется слизнуть капли пота с твоего лица языком. За это я тебя тоже ненавижу. S". Отлично, а мне на тебя наплевать, мой преследователь, ты просто меня развлекаешь.

Разбудил меня острый запах крепкого кофе. Приоткрыв глаза, обнаружил сидящего рядом Бэкхёна. Тот неловко сунул мне большую чашку с чёрным напитком и предупредил:

― Без сахара. Тебе сейчас это точно нужно. Чтоб выпил до последней капли.

Усевшись по-турецки, я послушно обхватил чашку ладонями и принялся пить горький кофе. Всяко лучше, чем металлически-солёный вкус крови на губах. Пока я пил, Бэкхён бесцеремонно вцепился мне в голову руками и принялся изучать "боевые ранения". Он тронул пальцами над бровью, и я немедленно поморщился от резкой боли.

― Что там? ― Голос тоже не радовал: хриплый и неровный.

― Довольно глубокая ранка, но, по-моему, зашивать не нужно. Замажешь кремом, сама заживёт. Если не будешь кусать губы, никто даже не заметит последствий. Что ж, ты выглядишь намного лучше, чем я предполагал... Хотя...

Бэкхён нахмурился, оглядев мои руки и шею.

― Синяки. Ладно, всегда можно списать на усердные тренировки. Я встретил Лу Ханя.

Бэкхён мастерски умел менять тему в самый неожиданный момент и вываливать неприятные сообщения именно тогда, когда они никому не нужны.

― Надеюсь, он выглядел как картинка.

― Напрасно надеешься. Я велел ему носить сегодня повязку и сказать всем, что он слегка приболел. Придётся ему так ходить, пока нос и подбородок в норму не вернутся. Знаешь, у тебя все следы после потасовок с лица сходят мгновенно, даже иногда их не остаётся вовсе, но не всем так повезло, ты хоть помнил бы об этом.

― Я не участвую в драках ежедневно, чтобы думать о таких вещах. Что он тебе сказал?

― Ничего. Просто сказал, что у вас возникли разногласия и вы решали, как именно танцевать. Дракой решали. Чей вариант танца мы увидим, кстати?

― Перестань.

― Отлично, тогда хоть ты объясни мне, что происходит.

Я уткнулся в кофе. Не помогло. Бэкхён настойчиво подёргал меня за рукав.

― Чонин, что у тебя с этим Лу Ханем? Что за бред тогда нёс тот верзила? Что за бред ты сам мне рассказывал? ― Бэкхён растянулся на матах рядом и задумчиво сообщил: ― Можешь продолжать думать обо мне всякое, но этот Лу Хань пялится на тебя так, словно жаждет затащить в постель.

― Может, он и жаждет, но что из того?

― Ну так затащись в постель, чтоб никому крышу не рвало, и чтоб окружающие жили спокойно, а не так, как на вулкане.

― Если затащусь, крышу будет рвать уже мне.

Бэкхён перевернулся на спину, пару минут погипнотизировал взглядом потолок, потом просиял хитрой улыбкой.

― Оу... Я тебя всё-таки не понял.

― Мне не нужен просто секс.

― По-моему, как раз просто секс тебе и нужен. Точнее, вам обоим. Легче будет расставить всё по своим местам. Потом. Послушай, это лучше, чем побитые морды и синяки по всему телу. Энергозатраты точно такие же, как на мордобой. Сошлись, разрядились, разошлись. Морды целы ― все довольны. В этот раз вы пошумели тихо и без свидетелей, но последствия уже есть, благо, что не особо значительные и что ни у одного из вас в расписании нет ничего важного. Но везение не бывает вечным. Замена войны сексом будет самым умным, что можно тут сделать. Я так понимаю, что Лу Хань очень даже за, а вот ты как раз и упираешься четырьмя конечностями обо все попадающиеся навстречу предметы. Я прав?

― Не имеет значения.

― Всё-таки странный ты. Ладно, отскребай свою тушку от матов ― занятия со мной никто не отменял, а тот поворот у меня так до сих пор и не получается. Мне срочно нужна помощь специалиста.

К полудню Бэкхён вымотался, а в танцзал приволоклись мои подопечные. Сначала они торчали в коридоре и осторожно заглядывали в приоткрытую дверь, а после отметили, что кто-нибудь постоянно забегает поглазеть на меня, так что осмелели и тоже просочились внутрь, оккупировав свободный подоконник.

Бэкхён отполз к ним, взяв перерыв минут на пятнадцать, а я продолжил танцевать без музыки ― сначала медленно, а затем с нужной скоростью.

― Он так танцует, как будто слышит музыку, ― протянул с акцентом Тао.

― Так подстроиться под мелодию...

Бэкхён громко и отчётливо фыркнул с нескрываемым пренебрежением.

― Подстраиваться под музыку надо таким, как я. Или как вы. Музыка ― это наши костыли. А он... Он никогда не подстраивается под музыку, и костыли ему ни к чему, он управляет музыкой и придаёт ей законченную форму. Он сам ― музыка. Достаточно посмотреть, как он стоит, сидит, двигается, и сразу станет ясно, что музыка с ним всегда и везде. Музыка в нём, просто слышит её только он сам.

― Очень поэтично, ― улыбнулся Бэкхёну Исин.

― Поэтично или нет, но так оно и есть. Вы чего тут торчите, а не занимаетесь?

― Решили посмотреть и поучиться у старших, ― буркнул Хань ― я узнал бы его голос всегда и везде.

― Тогда чего расселись? Смотрите, учитесь и повторяйте. Если будете просто глазеть, толку не выйдет, а места тут навалом.

Бэкхён вернулся ко мне, чтобы продолжить тренировку, а трейни за нашими спинами тихо пытались всё повторять. Невпопад. Выглядело забавно. Но веселью пришёл конец спустя час ― Бэкхёна ждали в другом месте, пресловутое расписание. И я остался со своими подопечными. Мы снова разобрали их номера, окончательно определились с хореографией. Тут я вполне мог положиться на Исина ― он отлично всё запоминал.

Как всегда, проблемы создавал Хань. Временами у меня возникали подозрения, что он делает это специально. Чувство ритма при нём, двигался он тоже неплохо, умел танцевать ― опять же, хорошая память, но он постоянно что-нибудь делал не так, как надо. Если верить Бэкхёну, он делал это потому, что хотел задержаться в танцзале и побыть со мной подольше. Маловероятно ― так считал я. На кой чёрт ему это? Вряд ли он за последнее время умудрился стать моим фанатом, не говоря уж о том, что моими фанатами обычно становились представительницы прекрасного пола, а Хань точно к ним не относился, хоть и мог претендовать на эпитет "прекрасный". По крайней мере, с моей точки зрения.

Я тоскливо вздохнул, когда в танцзале остались лишь мы с Ханем. Мы в основном молчали, а если и обменивались репликами, то предельно короткими и нейтральными. Я занимался в привычном мне режиме и терпеливо ждал, когда же Хань выдохнется, поднимет лапки и признает поражение. Он явно не рассчитывал на подобные нагрузки, но сдаваться не собирался. Честно говоря, выдохся он уже к полуночи, а дальше держался исключительно на одном ослином упрямстве. Или на злости. Мало ли, может, он хотел опять подраться.

В два я отвёл его в душ. К счастью, сумку с вещами он прихватить догадался, так что мне не пришлось в спешке искать ему полотенце.

Когда я ополоснулся и вернулся в раздевалку, Хань тихо сидел в углу и левой рукой пытался размять трапецевидную мышцу, потом вздохнул и кончиками пальцев помассировал виски.

― Голова болит?

Он вздрогнул, хотел оглянуться, но передумал, лишь мотнул головой.

― Врать не обязательно.

Остановившись за его спиной, я прикоснулся к его шее, нащупал нужные точки и мягко надавил. Через минуту услышал тихий выдох.

― Акупрессура? Не знал, что ты в этом разбираешься. Это ведь сложно.

― Не разбираюсь, просто остались некоторые полезные навыки после занятий тэквондо. И это лучшее средство от головной боли, чем любое иное. Вообще тебе бы лучше вернуться в душ и просто постоять под водой подольше. Мышцы не так сильно будет сводить.

― Уж конечно... Тебе опыта не занимать, да?

― Как хочешь, ― я пожал плечами, убрал пальцы с его затылка и отошёл к своим вещам, ― но чем больше усталости ты с себя смоешь, тем меньше шансов, что завтра подведёшь своих одногруппников.

Опустившись на лавку, я придвинул сумку и порылся внутри в поисках свежей одежды, хотя так ничего достать не успел ― рядом остановился Хань. Я вскинул голову и взглянул на него с немым вопросом в глазах. Он продолжал смотреть в упор, лишь закусил на миг губу, потом всё же соизволил сообщить:

― Нам нужно поговорить.

Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но эта фраза меня просто убила, заставив расхохотаться в голос. Да, чёрт возьми, нам нужно поговорить, потому что с нами явно что-то не так, и нам только разговора и не хватало. Нормальные люди сначала говорят, пытаются разобраться друг в друге, а потом ― по результату ― либо вместе спят, либо пытаются открутить друг другу головы, либо расстаются. У нас с Ханем этот алгоритм работал от финала к началу, словно кто-то крутил киноленту в обратной последовательности: секс, разрыв, драка, теперь вот, пожалуйста, Ханю приспичило поговорить. Надо написать с утра завещание, дескать, если я спячу, прошу винить в этом Ханя ― он кого угодно способен свести с ума. Хотя... вроде бы в таких случаях завещания не пишут, но это неважно.

― Считаешь, что это смешно? ― Хань смотрел на меня одновременно сердито и немного растерянно.

― Ещё как. Когда я пытался с тобой поговорить, ты переходил к сексу или исчезал. Теперь поговорить пытаешься ты. Как думаешь, мне стоит ответить тебе тем же?

― А ты хочешь?

― Нет.

Ложь. Хуже того, мы оба прекрасно это знали, но у меня просто не было сил ― я не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к нему. Приобретённый рефлекс, наверное. Я помнил, что за прикосновение к нему мне придётся расплачиваться болью, потому что наши ожидания и цели не совпадали. Он не мог или не желал дать мне то, чего я хотел, а я не мог остановиться просто на сексе и продолжать быть его выигрышем в споре. Причём все эти соображения ничуть не уменьшали взаимного притяжения, наверняка отлично заметного со стороны. Прямо мексиканская ничья, чтоб ей пусто было.

Я поднялся, чтобы обойти его и добраться до раковины, но он поймал меня за руку и удержал.

― Можешь снова это сделать?

― Что?

― Ну, от головной боли... ― И он повернулся ко мне спиной. Я смотрел на прилипшие к шее завитки мягких волос и пытался считать в уме от одного до десяти. Забуксовал на месте, потому что забыл, что идёт после четырёх. Всё-таки я тронул пальцами его шею, провёл чуть вверх, нашёл нужные точки и принялся нажимать с интервалом в несколько секунд. Хань шагнул назад слишком неожиданно, чтобы я успел отстраниться. Прислонившись спиной к моей груди, он слегка запрокинул голову и удовлетворённо вздохнул.

― Вот теперь можешь рассказать мне сказку о том, что в душ ты ходишь, спрятав под полотенцем... пистолет, например.

Засранец, но оттолкнуть его у меня не получилось. Он быстро развернулся, забрался пальцами в волосы, чтобы удержать мою голову, и обозначил свои намерения настойчивым поцелуем. Я чувствовал его губы, дыхание, вкус и запах, лёгкие касания кончика языка, но не собирался разжимать зубы и отвечать ему. Мне казалось, что он слышит стук моего сердца. И у меня кружилась голова. Эти ощущения походили на те, что я испытывал когда-то перед самым первым своим танцевальным выступлением. Тогда я дико нервничал и боялся. Сейчас я боялся тоже ― боялся разочароваться.

Вспомнился Бэкхён. Очень вовремя, нечего сказать. Но он говорил много всего ― иногда полезного, иногда ― не очень. И, взвесив все его слова, я подумал: если всё с этого началось, почему бы этим и не закончить? Хоть какая-то симметрия будет. И будет отличный повод для того, чтобы поставить жирную точку по взаимному согласию.

Хань немного отстранился, глядя на меня с необъяснимой обидой в глазах.

― Ты в самом деле этого хочешь? ― уточнил я хриплым от волнения голосом. И он коротко кивнул. Сам виноват. Что ж, я больше не собирался сдерживаться, пускай знает, что это такое и на что похоже.

Под его тихий стон мы врезались в дверцу шкафчика, потом я прижал его спиной к стене. Долгий поцелуй случился у раковины, и она краем впивалась в поясницу Ханя. Нас швыряло по помещению, как бочку в трюме корабля во время шторма. Полотенца куда-то подевались, да и чёрт бы с ними, а мы всё никак не могли остановиться на удобной для обоих позе, чтобы стать ближе, ещё ближе ― одним целым.

Я всё-таки сошёл с ума. Или мы оба. Никогда не думал, что способен мучить кого-нибудь с таким пылом. Или же я просто выплёскивал накопившуюся боль, показывал её Ханю. Как ни печально это признавать, но если бы он, вдруг спохватившись, попытался меня остановить, у него ничего бы не вышло. К слову, есть такая уголовная статья... Но он не пытался меня остановить, он продолжал меня провоцировать даже тогда, когда морщился от боли.

Мои ладони жадно скользили по его телу, а губы обжигали его шею и плечи. Поцелуи походили на укусы, а укусы ― на поцелуи. Хань хватался за меня и повторял моё имя. Хуже не придумаешь, потому что моё имя, произнесённое его голосом, вышибало из головы последние остатки разума. Ещё хуже то, что Хань прекрасно это знал.

Мы споткнулись о лавку, сдвинув её к шкафчикам, после чего я благополучно на неё упал, а Хань ― на меня. Так и замерли: я сидел, слегка откинувшись спиной на дверцу шкафчика, а он ― у меня на коленях и лицом ко мне. Хань медленно провёл кончиками пальцев по моему лицу, погладил подбородок и заставил немного запрокинуть голову, затем наклонился и мягко коснулся моих губ собственными. Выдох и едва различимый шёпот:

― Чонин...

― Что?

Его ладонь опустилась вниз, скользнув по моей груди, остановилась между нами и легла на твёрдое и горячее доказательство моего возбуждения. И Хань вновь произнёс моё имя, касаясь моих губ своими.

Я на ощупь изучал пальцами его спину, поясницу, слегка сжимал ягодицы и продолжал сходить с ума, слыша своё имя всё чаще.

― Что ты хочешь от меня? ― То ли укус, то ли всё-таки поцелуй с отчётливым привкусом боли.

― Просто потанцуй со мной... ― Он легкомысленно подставил губы под новый болезненный укус, потом добавил почти неслышно: ― Танцуй во мне...

Хань определённо знал, чем меня можно уложить на обе лопатки. Запрещённый приём, но он сработал, потому что я ни разу в жизни не отказывался от предложения потанцевать. Под руками его гладкая кожа, лодыжки, выпуклые икры, твёрдые колени, бёдра, что так сильно меня сжимали ― он как будто боялся, что я убегу.

Ещё один поцелуй, похожий на затяжной прыжок с парашютом. И хриплый шёпот под ухом с прикосновениями губ к моей шее. Не сразу понял суть, ведь я же старательно сходил с ума, но после сообразил ― Хань перешёл на китайский. И на второй раз разобрал своё имя ― китайскую версию. Сплошной ряд из холодных и твёрдых звуков, только в самом конце тёплой нотой чуть мягкий "н".

Он держался за мою шею и уверенно опускался вниз, до предела, потом он поднимался, освобождался от меня почти полностью, но резким движением подавался назад и тихо стонал, отчётливо ощущая меня в себе. Он сам мучил себя сильнее, чем мог бы мучить его я.

Я оглаживал его бёдра, помогая ему двигаться, и заставлял отвлекаться на поцелуи. Он напоминал мне лёгкий и свежий бриз в летний день. И он умел причинять мне боль, хотя я так ни разу и не смог разозлиться на него по-настоящему.

Хань водил пальцами по моему лицу, забирался в волосы, удерживаясь одной рукой за шею и продолжая двигаться. Темп медленно, но неумолимо нарастал. Хриплое дыхание прерывалось стонами или паузами для поцелуев, но всё равно этого было мало. Я не позволил Ханю кончить ― рано. Я всё ещё хотел его.

Он задыхался и пытался нетерпеливо ёрзать на моих бёдрах, пока я пробовал на вкус кожу на его груди, обводил особенно чувствительные сейчас соски кончиками пальцев и языком. Он хрипло шептал моё имя сразу на двух языках, пока я гладил и сжимал его ягодицы, и ласкал губами совершенную шею. И мне хотелось верить, что хотя бы сейчас он мой.

**8**

Среди ночи обычно трудно решать проблемы, касающиеся мест для уединения. К счастью, ещё не вышел срок аренды квартиры, которую снимали раньше Тао и Исин, а у Ханя был при себе ключ. Туда мы и направились, чтобы продолжить начатое без опаски. И если мы сошли с ума, то сошли сразу оба, вместе. Не знаю, о чём думал он, зато знаю, о чём думал я.

Я просто устал. Не понимал его ― не понимал никогда. Не понимал, зачем ему вообще понадобилось спорить на меня и спать со мной, чтобы потом об этом забыть. Не понимал, зачем это нужно ему сейчас. И у меня не осталось сил, чтобы сопротивляться, потому что я всегда его хотел. Хотя бы с этим разобрался...

Вряд ли нам удалось поспать больше часа ― в сумме. Три захода минут по двадцать. Впервые в жизни я почувствовал себя озабоченным юнцом, которому всё время хочется. Хань тоже оказался не лучше. Если начали мы в ванной и продолжили на кровати, то закончили на полу, устроившись поверх свалившегося с кровати одеяла. Забылись тревожным сном тоже на полу, чтобы подскочить через двадцать минут от вопля будильника. Ещё пять минут я прижимал к себе обнажённого Ханя и рисовал губами узоры на его спине, однако пришлось отпустить его в душ.

Растянувшись на одеяле, я долго пялился в потолок и думал, что делать дальше. На ум не шли правильные слова, но поговорить с Ханем всё равно нужно. Нельзя же просто спать вместе и иногда пересекаться в агентстве. То есть, можно, но это точно не то, чего бы мне хотелось. Для меня даже просто мысль о подобных отношениях была неприемлема, потому что я не представлял, что будет, если с Ханем окажется кто-то другой, не я.

Придвинув ближе оставленную у кровати сумку, я порылся там в поисках сменной одежды, потом, устроившись на животе поверх одеяла, принялся просматривать сообщения, как делал всегда по утрам.

"Тебя называют богом танца из-за искры таланта, а всё, что ты делаешь на сцене, называют твоей магией. Но сам ты веришь в это? Насколько неприглядна твоя правда, Кай? S". За всё, что у меня есть, я заплатил болью, потом и усердным трудом, анонимный недруг.

"Говорят, в сердце гордеца настолько пусто, что и самого сердца уже нет. А ты гордец, как мне кажется. Но если в твоём сердце пусто, как ты можешь говорить, что любишь хоть кого-то? Тебе ведь нечем. S". Поэтому я и люблю сразу всех, потому что нечем. Если любовь поделить на всех, трудно заметить, как она эфемерна. Но если попытаться сосредоточить её на ком-то одном... станет заметно, что любить нечем. Наверное. Я мало знаю о любви, мой преданный ненавистник, но гордость к этому не имеет отношения. Всю жизнь я полагал, что любовь у меня одна ― танец, и что ни на какую другую любовь я просто не способен.

"Надеюсь, однажды ты заплатишь за каждое разбитое тобою сердце. S". Это ещё что за мелодрама? Сообщение сбивало с толку, потому что не вписывалось в образ загадочного S.

― Давно ты их получаешь? ― Я чуть не подскочил на месте от внезапно прозвучавшего возле уха голоса Ханя.

― Неважно.

― Как давно? ― Он бесцеремонно пролистал сохранённые сообщения и помрачнел. ― Год?

― Нет, больше двух. В чём дело?

― Зачем же ты их сохраняешь? ― закусив губу, тихо пробормотал Хань. ― Приятного в них мало.

― Меня это развлекает.

Он сел на одеяле по-турецки, сплёл пальцы и помолчал, потом бросил на меня внимательный взгляд из-под сведённых бровей.

― Тебя развлекают послания с оскорблениями и провокациями? ― Он провёл ладонью по лицу и помотал головой. ― Ты серьёзно?

Я лениво перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову. Мой прямой взгляд Хань не выдержал и отвернулся. Хотя он мог отвернуться и для того, чтобы не пялиться на меня, ведь на мне не осталось и клочка одежды, а на одеяле я лежал, не укроешься.

― Ты читал, что там написано. Вряд ли такими словами можно бросаться без веской причины или цели. Поэтому мне интересно ― почему? Мне интересно, что я умудрился сделать такое, чтобы привлечь чьё-то внимание. И меня это забавляет ― чужие попытки нащупать меня, понять, что я собой представляю. Как я понимаю, ты предпочёл бы оказаться на месте анонима? К слову, если у тебя всё получится, и ты попадёшь на сцену, подобные сообщения и тебе могут приходить.

― Вряд ли. Хотя я могу понять этого анонима в твоём случае.

― Правда? Тогда объясни мне то, что ты можешь понять, а я, как видно, нет.

― Это не... Не то, что ты думаешь.

― Ты понятия не имеешь, что я думаю. ― Озвучивать прописные истины не в моих привычках, но мне надоело чувствовать себя игрушкой и разбираться во всём этом. Наверное, это прозвучало грубо, просто по-другому сейчас я не мог сформулировать то, что хотел сказать. ― Ты спишь со мной. Не в первый раз. Но я не знаю, зачем. Мне это неудобно в том смысле, что многое остаётся неясным и двусмысленным. Я этого не люблю, мне нужна определённость и уверенность. Её не было ни тогда, ни сейчас. Более того, постепенно открывается что-то новое. Как сейчас. Так в чём причина этих посланий? Спасибо уже за то, что не ты их автор.

Хань изучал собственные руки и молчал. Когда моё терпение уже дышало на ладан, он соизволил раскрыть рот, правда, без особой пользы.

― А ты сам в каком случае стал бы высказываться подобным образом?

― Ни в каком. Я не стал бы делать ничего подобного.

― Неужели?

― Именно. Ты ведь пытаешься намекнуть на превосходство, так?

Хань сделал глубокий вдох, затем кивнул. Он посмотрел мне в глаза, но долго не выдержал и опустил взгляд на шею, плечи, грудь, резко отвернулся и кончиками пальцев поправил серьгу в левом ухе, вновь сел ровно и притих. Долгая пауза заставила его заговорить.

― Когда ты видишь людей, которые прекрасно танцуют, как ты, наверняка ты стремишься доказать, что ты лучше.

Прикрыв глаза, я тихо фыркнул. Вот ещё.

― Но иначе...

― Всё иначе. Хорошо, вот ты встретил того, кто так же хорош или даже лучше. Что дальше? Будешь наблюдать за ним, чтобы превзойти? Побить его же оружием? Отлично. Побил и превзошёл. Что дальше?

― Стал лучше.

― Нет. Не стал. Ты просто показал бы, что в конкретной ситуации можешь сделать что-то лучше. Причём только потому, что тем самым ты превзошёл и поставил на место кого-то, кого счёл своим противником. Ну и? Если противника не будет, что тогда? Дух соперничества не несёт в себе ничего плохого, но он не для всех подходит. В моём случае ― нет, как и в твоём. Если человек соперничает в музыке, танцах, актёрском искусстве, то он теряет намного больше, чем получает. Когда соперничаешь в такой области, ты невольно повторяешь за соперником и лишаешь себя как выбора, так и собственного стиля. Нет, у каждого из нас есть соперник, и его надо превзойти, но этот соперник ― ты сам. Если ты танцуешь, ты должен танцевать лучше, чем сам делал это прежде. Каждый раз. Если ты поёшь, ты должен петь лучше, чем пел до этого. И это всё.

― Второй раз слышу от тебя такую длинную и проникновенную речь, ― слабо улыбнулся Хань. ― Почему ты так уверен, что все поступают именно так?

― Талантливые ― поступают. Человек, которому интересно быть на сцене, который любит то, что делает, сам рано или поздно приходит именно к этому. А я... я просто уже проходил это. Когда-то я был именно таким ― любителем состязаний. Но ты меня таким не видел. Когда я пытался кого-нибудь превзойти, я был никем. Моего имени никто не знал, как и лица. И я провалил прослушивание. Именно из-за соперничества.

― И потом ты внезапно понял истину?

― И не мечтай. Можешь радоваться, я тупой, так что кое-кому пришлось разъяснить мне всё это на пальцах, чтобы я понял, осознал, смирился и не облажался на следующем прослушивании.

― Не облажался?

― Как же... Ты же не думаешь, что это так просто? На следующем ― облажался, а вот уже потом... Но, как видишь, я так и не стал тем, кем хотел.

― Почему? Ты же звезда, ― искренне удивился Хань, широко распахнув искристые глаза, где прятались таинственные тени.

― И только? Я хотел сделать либо сольную карьеру, либо в составе группы.

― А сейчас разве ты...

― Нет. Сейчас я в составе группы-трансформера. Нас тасуют то так, то эдак. И это не то, чего я хотел. Ты хоть сам-то знаешь, чего хочешь?

― Это я точно знаю. ― Он смерил меня странным взглядом, но торопливо отвёл глаза вновь. ― Осталось полчаса на сборы. Ты успеешь?

― Не волнуйся об этом, по-моему, я большую часть жизни так и живу ― сборы за три минуты, как в армии.

И я ушёл в душ, оставив Ханя в компании архива сообщений от непонятного анонима. Пусть читает, если хочет. Там всего лишь вопросы, ответы на которые записаны исключительно в моей памяти ― нигде больше.

Ничего так и не изменилось, и я не получил столь желанной определённости. Иногда мы с Ханем выбирались на ночь куда-нибудь в надёжные места, где сходили с ума до утра. Это происходило не слишком часто, но и не редко. Всё прочее время у нас обоих занимала бесконечная череда тренировок. Впрочем, мне порой выпадало сомнительное разнообразие в виде всяких шоу на радио или телевидении.

"Насколько далеко ты готов был зайти, чтобы попасть на сцену?"

Мой "фанат" вспомнил обо мне хмурым весенним утром, когда мы выбрались в кафе на короткий перекус между завтраком и обедом.

― Ты кажешься ещё спокойнее, чем обычно, ― поделился своими наблюдениями неизбежный Бэкхён. Если он рассчитывал, что я ему сейчас всё расскажу о себе и Хане, то напрасно.

"Насколько далеко ты готов зайти ради своей заветной мечты?"

Интересно, моему своеобразному поклоннику требуется инструкция? Надеется, что я научу его жить? Какая глупость. Если бы можно было научить всех людей жить правильно, это давным-давно кто-нибудь сделал бы. Но увы. Вон Будда, Мухаммед, Христос и ещё уйма народу пытались ― результат виден невооружённым глазом.

"Иногда, в минуту слабости, мне хочется, чтобы ты пообещал, что будешь сиять вечно. Даже если это невозможно, я всё равно хочу услышать это обещание".

Бэкхён бесцеремонно прочёл сообщение и хмыкнул. Он знал, что я их собираю и нахожу в этом своеобразный юмор. Сам он относился к этому несколько настороженно и с предубеждением.

― Говорил ведь тебе, обратись в полицию. Ну точно мономан какой-то.

― Сообщений в сети недостаточно для заявления, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Да и не угрожает он мне.

― Знал бы я тебя хуже, решил бы, что ты в него немножко влюблён. Или в неё.

Хань аккуратно поставил передо мной стакан с шоколадным коктейлем, а Бэкхёну вручил сок.

― Ты в кого-то влюблён?

― Это было предположение, ― пояснил Бэкхён Ханю, но смотрел при этом он на меня. ― Когда кто-то настойчиво добивается внимания мутными сообщениями, а кто-то другой их собирает, но не отвечает, находя эту игру забавной... в голову и не такое придёт.

― Опять сообщения? ― сообразил Хань.

― Неважно. ― Прихватив шоколадный коктейль, я предоставил их друг другу и убрался в танцзал. Меньше всего хотелось, чтобы кто-то прилюдно копался в моей жизни, пытаясь расставить всё по местам.

"Насколько сильно ты волнуешься перед выходом на сцену? Это больно?"

― Можно? ― В танцзал заглянул Хань.

― Тренироваться? Да. Болтать ни о чём? Нет.

― Ты в курсе существования полутонов?

― В курсе. Но в данном случае твой ироничный выпад бесполезен.

Он примиряюще помахал плеером и подошёл ближе, заодно увидел сообщение.

― И как?

― Что?

Хань прочитал вопрос вслух и выжидающе уставился на меня. Я подтянул к себе ноги и принялся зашнуровывать кроссовки, одновременно негромко отвечая:

― Я не волнуюсь вообще. Сцена намного проще, чем реальная жизнь. Зачем волноваться там, где всё давно предопределено и всего лишь должно пройти по выверенному сценарию? Жизнь даёт куда больше поводов для волнений, чем сцена.

― И совсем-совсем не страшно?

― Совсем. С чем тебе помочь?

Хань объяснил свои трудности, заодно попросил посмотреть все его танцевальные упражнения в номерах и отметить ошибки, если они будут. И они были. До старта квалификационного проекта оставалось меньше недели ― вполне достаточно, чтобы отполировать танцы.

И не только танцы.

Хань притащил меня на обычный сеанс, но ему позволили занять салон и подменить мастера Чуна. А Чанёль притащил шоколадный коктейль прямо в салон.

― Я помню, что ты любишь его, ― неловко пояснил он и вдруг подсунул мне мою же карту с последнего шоу. ― Автограф?

― Это ты так издеваешься?

― Почему? ― Его удивление выглядело вполне искренним. ― Я твой поклонник уже давно.

― Но...

― Он твой фанат уже три года, с самого твоего дебюта, ― подтвердил Хань со слабой улыбкой.

Находясь в прострации, я, тем не менее, подписал карту Чанёлю.

― Хань, тебя искал Минсок.

― Ну... Скажи, что я буду позже, ладно? Или завтра. ― Хань не смотрел ни на меня, ни на Чанёля. И что-то мне подсказывало, что распространяться на эту тему он не станет. Так и вышло ― он сразу заткнул мне рот поцелуем, погасив всколыхнувшуюся было ревность, а потом нам обоим стало не до таких мелочей. Меня в принципе ничто не интересовало в те минуты, когда я держал Ханя в своих руках: прикасался к нему, водил ладонями по чистой коже, вдыхал его запах, слышал быстрый стук сердца в его груди. Наверное, правду говорят, что если парень любит другого парня, то выбирает себе такого, кто похож на него самого, либо такого, кто лучше.

Стоп. Любит? А вот тут ничего не выйдет, потому что за пределы "просто секс" мы с Ханем так и не выбрались. Мне требовалось большее, но только мне. Игра в одни ворота ничего не давала.

― По-моему, глаза мне подвели неудачно, ― пожаловался Бэкхён.

Я оставил его нытьё без внимания и взвесил в руке меч.

― Я никому не нужен. ― Тяжкий вздох. ― Даже красивым меня сделать не хотят. ― Почти всхлип. Из Бэкхёна вышел бы прекрасный актёр. ― И никто! Никто не хочет меня утешить и хоть как-нибудь поддержать! Я такой бедный и весь несчастный, одинокий, всеми покинутый...

Бэкхён мог так распинаться долго, а меня бы настолько не хватило точно.

― Всё в порядке с твоими глазами, уймись.

― Почему клипы сами собой не делаются, а? Вот здорово бы было.

― Не ной, это ерунда в сравнении с тем, что требовали веков десять назад от тогдашних айдолов.

― Ты о цветочных воинах в Силла, что ли? ― хихикнул Бэкхён. ― Ну так закатай губу ― в руках ты явно не костыль держишь, а меч. Вот, пожалуйста, от тебя и сейчас требуется уметь фехтовать.

― Утешил...

― И лица нам раскрашивают, как им, только профессионально. Гримом. Или лёгким макияжем.

Бэкхён выбрался из кресла, оправил на себе роскошное одеяние и взял второй меч, помахал им в воздухе, затем с опаской покосился на меня.

― Не по себе как-то, когда думаю, что ты должен вогнать мне такую штуку в печёнку.

― Так не по-настоящему же.

― Всё равно не по себе.

― Могу не в печёнку, а в другое место какое-нибудь, ― утешил я Бэкхёна.

― Вот спасибо, ты настоящий друг. Но знаешь, куда бы ты ни вогнал этот штырь, мне всё равно не по себе.

― Это просто клип, не говоря уж о том, что значительную часть материала уже отсняли. Остались только эти вот куски со средневековым антуражем, мечами и твоим убиением.

― Почему именно моим убиением? Что я такого сделал, чтобы...

― Тебе называть по пунктам или сразу список принести?

Бэкхён обиженно отвернулся, отошёл к столу с графином и налил себе воды. Дулся он недолго, он вообще не умел хранить молчание дольше нескольких минут.

― Меньше недели осталось, да? Я про новичков.

― Угу...

― Как думаешь, кто из них пройдёт?

А вот это мне уже не понравилось.

― Что? Пройдёт? Разве они не группами идут?

― Очнись, солнце моё! Кажется, ты в танцах с головой и кроме танцев ничего не видишь. Из новичков будут выбирать лучших, и они попадут к нам.

― Что?

― Ты повторяешься, ― ехидно подметил Бэкхён и принялся пить воду из стакана, наслаждаясь тем выражением, что сейчас красовалось на моём лице.

**9**

Смотреть на выступление своих подопечных я не пошёл, и так знал, кто из них точно пройдёт. И знал, что Хань пройдёт тоже, а это означало...

Ничего хорошего лично для меня. Потому что я не хотел секса под настроение и только для того, чтобы расслабиться. И чёрт с ним, пусть меня называют сентиментальным, но с каждым новым прожитым годом каждый человек становится чуточку сентиментальнее. Это как знак качества или признак взрослости, когда мишура и шелуха перестают иметь значение, когда важными остаются только воистину ценные и дорогие вещи. И именно поэтому грядущая близость Ханя меня раздражала. Видеть его изо дня в день и понимать, что нас ничего не связывает, лишь группа да секс... это слишком для меня.

Бэкхён наверняка бы покрутил пальцем у виска и посоветовал бы мне не страдать ерундой. Но это Бэкхён. А я далеко не Бэкхён и зовут меня иначе.

"Иногда мне хочется прикоснуться к твоему лицу, чтобы на ощупь проверить, как такие резкие линии могут складываться в нечто необъяснимо прекрасное". Сообщение сопровождала знакомая подпись, что странно. Обычно анонимный "поклонник" старался меня больно зацепить, а не признаваться в собственных чувствах.

Я провёл весь день перед зеркалами и с музыкой. За окном давным-давно разлилась тьма, а квалификационный проект новичков наверняка закончился несколько часов назад.

Усевшись на полу, я вытянул ноги, медленно наклонился и потянулся пальцами к ступням. И именно этот миг Хань выбрал для своего эффектного появления. Он ввалился в зал, едва удерживая в руках кучу пакетов.

― Скажи, что хочешь меня поздравить!

― Не хочу.

― Меня выбрали, представляешь?

― Нет.

― А ещё сказали, что мою первую песню я буду исполнять дуэтом с Бэкхёном! Фантастика, да?

― Фильм ужасов.

― Я тут притащил много вкусного, ну, вроде как отметить...

― Почему бы тебе не отметить с другими новичками, которых взяли?

― Я хочу с тобой.

― А я ― нет.

Хань вновь неподражаемо проигнорировал мои слова и принялся выгружать всё из пакетов, расставляя прямо на полу.

― Не знал, какой вкус тебе нравится больше, поэтому взял разные коктейли. Выпьем за успех?

Он прекрасно знал, что я не пью. Могу, но не люблю. Тем не менее, он придвинул ко мне банку с коктейлем. Я отодвинул её обратно и взял бумажный стакан с безалкогольным шоколадным коктейлем.

― Это же всего один раз. От тебя ведь не убудет.

― Убудет. И мне не нравится вкус.

Хань опасно прищурился, кивнул, после чего отпил коктейль из банки. Через минуту он целовал меня и делился со мной обжигающим джином со вкусом мохито. Оттолкнув его, я сердито провёл рукой по губам, горевшим как от поцелуя, так и от спиртного.

― Нравится?

― Нет.

― Что именно? ― Хань не удержался от улыбки. ― Поцелуй или вкус?

Я ему не ответил, заметив в одном из пакетов шоколадный батончик. Пока я расправлялся с батончиком, Хань пространно рассказывал, как всё прошло, кого ещё взяли, и что предстоит ему в ближайшее время. По-моему, ему бы не стоило так налегать на коктейли, но вряд ли бы он согласился с этим, если б я сказал это вслух.

Хань продолжал что-то рассказывать, когда я полез просмотреть сообщения, накопившиеся за день.

"Ты помнишь один день из своей жизни? Три года назад. Двадцатое марта".

Хань требовательно потянул меня за рукав.

― Хватит уже читать этот бред.

― Ты напился.

― Знаю. И это здорово!

Это "здорово" закончилось бурной вознёй на матах в углу. Мы даже толком не разделись. И мне очень хотелось прикончить самого себя просто потому, что я опять не послал Ханя к чёрту, а пошёл у него на поводу. Раз прикончить не удалось, то, может, повезёт сгореть внутри Ханя и стать как прах и пепел?

Он с силой вцепился мне в плечи; привычно не желал закрывать глаза и смотрел в упор. Его губы вновь напомнили мне о вкусе алкоголя и мохито. Хань куда-то спешил, нетерпеливо дёргая мою одежду, оставалось ему подыгрывать. Пожалуй, ещё ни разу у нас это не случалось так быстро.

Я проводил губами по его шее и пытался выровнять дыхание. Хань неподвижно лежал подо мной и лишь ловил воздух широко открытым ртом. Не знаю, на это ли он рассчитывал, но вряд ли ему удалось протрезветь.

― Это был я, ― наконец пробормотал он, когда смог делать нормальные вдохи и выдохи.

― О чём ты...

― Это был я. Эти сообщения... Их написал я.

Наверное, я стал плохо соображать, потому что до меня всё никак не доходило. Или я не хотел, чтобы дошло. Но потом недоверие и непонимание потеряли всякий смысл.

― Это я писал тебе сообщения в течение двух лет, на которые ты никогда не отвечал, зато сохранял. Потому что они, как ты сам сказал, тебя забавляли.

Я медленно отстранился и сел, глядя на него с сомнением. Пока размышлял, насколько это правдиво или нет, машинально приводил одежду в порядок. Хань тоже сел и упрямо продолжил:

― Я хотел тебя превзойти. Ну и ненавидел, конечно. Потом мне так удачно пришлось подменить мастера Чуна...

― И ты сделал вид, что не знаешь, кто я?

― Это уже неважно. Важно то, что ты хотел меня. Именно это имело для меня значение. Ну а теперь... теперь я такой же, как и ты. И я добился того же, что и ты.

Технически Хань был прав, но реальность не так проста. Однако я не собирался заострять на этом внимание. Куда больше меня волновали цели Ханя на данный момент.

― И это всё, чего ты хотел?

― Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел меня, признал и оценил очень высоко.

― Увидел. Признал. Оценил. Что дальше?

― Ничего. Уже ничего. Ты ведь так и не вспомнил, да?

― Что не вспомнил?

― А ты подумай.

Хань деловито сполз с матов, собрал всё в пакеты и ушёл без лишних слов. И я знал, что он не вернётся.

Растянувшись на матах, лежал, смотрел в потолок и лениво размышлял. Вспомнил о сообщениях и нашёл последнее. Двадцатое марта, три года назад. Хань наверняка говорил об этом. Хотя смысл? Даже если я вспомню что-то, это уже ничего не изменит ― только собственное любопытство и удовлетворю. Он сам сказал, что ненавидел меня и хотел лишь, чтобы я признал его и оценил, хотел доказать, что он тоже сможет выступать на сцене. И всё, что у нас с ним было, это для него просто инструмент, средство для достижения цели.

Упорный мальчик, однако. Три года убить на одну только ненависть... это надо же так умудриться.

Что же было три года назад? Тогда не существовало ещё никакого Кая, зато жил на свете некий Ким Чонин, трейни. Март... Три года назад в марте проводили отбор кандидатов для нового проекта, "бой-бэнд". Тот самый проект, в котором я ныне и состою. Группа-трансформер. Отбор проводили многоступенчатый, и я едва не вылетел в самом начале из-за вокала. Не то чтобы я не умел петь, просто часто слышал, как говорили: не можешь взять высокие ноты, певцом не станешь. При желании я мог взять высокие ноты, но давалось мне это с большим трудом. И, скажем, спеть так же высоко, как умеет Бэкхён, мне не под силу. О Хане тут и упоминать не стоило, потому что Хань по высоким нотам легко мог и Бэкхёна переплюнуть. Тогда меня спас вариант с рэпом.

Что дальше-то было? Не помню никаких тёрок и противостояний с другими кандидатами. Ни с кем я тогда особо не общался, приходил, выступал и уходил, неизменно получая высшие баллы от жюри. Я тогда вообще старался ни на кого не обращать внимания, чтобы не поддаться духу соперничества, поскольку это могло испортить все мои планы.

Кажется, Хань напрасно тратил на меня время ― я ни черта не вспомнил. Перечитал все сохранённые сообщения дважды, но так и не смог найти никаких зацепок, подстегнувших бы мою память.

Работали мы в обычном режиме и готовили новое выступление. Песню полагалось исполнять Бэкхёну и Ханю, у меня была всего одна рэп-партия в середине. Поскольку песня отличалась чётким ритмом и задором, пришлось ставить полное танцевальное сопровождение. В основном весь танец попадал только на меня, но на моей рэп-партии танцевать полагалось вокалистам. Вот тут и начинался мой персональный ад.

Так уж вышло, что мы с Ханем практически не разговаривали ― взаимно не испытывали желания лишний раз рот раскрывать в присутствии друг друга, а посредника обычно изображал Бэкхён, почему-то получавший от этого удовольствие. Вроде бы нормально, но не совсем. Когда дело доходило до танцев, посредник, скорее, превращался в помеху. Едва я попытался напрямую объяснить Ханю, что он делает не так, как тот замахал руками, включил музыку погромче и принялся раз за разом прогонять нужный кусок. С теми же ошибками.

― Забавно, ― поделился впечатлениями Бэкхён.

― Неужели?

― Именно. То ты от него нос воротил, то он ― от тебя. Теперь вы оба друг от друга носы воротите, но украдкой следите друг за другом, как коршуны. Забавно же. Но очень, очень, очень-очень глупо. Если с расписанием и тренировками возникнут сложности, прилетит по башке сверху. Обоим.

― Нет, только одному.

Бэкхён на минуту задумался, потом растянул губы в понимающей улыбке.

― О, вот даже как. Попытаешься с ним позаниматься дополнительно?

― Полагаешь, у меня есть выбор? Слушай, ты помнишь двадцатое марта три года назад?

― М-м... Старт проекта, отбор кандидатов? Вроде бы в этот день оглашали имена тех, кто прошёл. А что?

― А его ты помнишь? ― Я кивнул в сторону увлечённо лепящего какую-то отсебятину Ханя.

― Знаешь... не уверен, но, кажется, он был среди кандидатов. А что?

― Ничего.

Теперь уже и впрямь ничего. Быть может, Хань когда-то и участвовал в отборе вместе со мной. Быть может, он был хорош. Но выбрали тогда меня, а его я не запомнил. Я тогда вообще никого не запомнил.

― Ладно, надеюсь, что баранье упрямство ― вещь не заразная. Оставляю новичка тебе на растерзание, а у меня ещё шоу сегодня. Разве что... ― Бэкхён вдруг прищурился, оглянулся на Ханя, посмотрел на меня и негромко спросил: ― Можно мне чуточку ускорить развитие событий?

― Какое ещё развитие?

― Так можно или нет?

― И что ты...

Бэкхён подошёл ко мне вплотную, сияя ослепительной улыбкой на пол-лица, деловито ухватился руками за мою шею, заставил наклонить голову и впился в губы жгучим поцелуем. Это было настолько неожиданным, что я даже машинально обнял его за пояс, хорошо ещё, что на поцелуй не ответил. Бэкхён провёл кончиком пальца по моей щеке, снова улыбнулся с довольным видом и направился к двери.

Я пока ещё не мог воспринимать действительность в режиме реального времени, Хань, как видно, тоже, потому что он больше не танцевал, а провожал Бэкхёна одновременно ошарашенным и возмущённым взглядом.

Мелкий поганец притормозил у порога, обернулся, помахал мне и сообщил внезапное:

― Не забудь, что сегодня мы ужинаем вместе. Я приготовлю тебе чудные креветки, пальчики оближешь. Хм... ― Бэкхён выразительно задумался на секунду, прикусив слегка палец в стиле "я блондинка ― вечно кругом голова", и добил всех: ― Может быть, не только пальчики. Пока-пока!

И этот засранец плотно прикрыл дверь за собой.

Не знаю, что там себе думал Хань, но вот у меня в голове остался один лишь вакуум. И понадобилось потратить минут семь на всякую ерунду, чтобы оклематься и перейти к тренировке. Хань, как заведённый, прогонял один и тот же отрывок, допуская всё те же ошибки. Нейтральным голосом я ронял друг за другом указания:

― Поворот. В другую сторону. Не всем корпусом сразу. Левая нога. Плечами не болтай. Слишком статично, подчеркни движение. Левая нога. Ещё раз поворот. Неправильная работа мышц на руках. Заново. Ещё раз. Ещё. Заново. Левая нога.

Если Хань ошибался из-за меня, то в этом он был виноват сам. Что бы ни случилось, на сцене реальность не должна влиять на исполнителей. И мне хотелось поскорее закончить со всей этой вознёй не меньше, чем ему. Из-за него я не мог танцевать сейчас сам, мне приходилось смотреть, отмечать ошибки и указывать на них. А он злился, злился всё больше и больше, пока, наконец, не сорвался.

― Ты это специально, да? ― Хань смотрел на меня, чуть наклонив голову. Словно бык перед атакой. Выглядело забавно, и меня потянуло на улыбку. Просто так, без задней мысли. Разумеется, Хань немедленно записал улыбку на свой счёт. ― Считаешь, это смешно?

― Что именно?

― Всё это. Тебе так нравится цепляться ко мне из-за ерунды? Задетая гордость жить спокойно не даёт?

― Ты думаешь, что задел меня чем-то?

― Думаю, представь себе.

― Тогда спустись с небес на землю. Пора жить в реальности, а не в фантазиях. Я не цепляюсь к тебе ― ты сам делаешь ошибки. Мне казалось, ты успел узнать меня куда лучше, достаточно, чтобы понимать ― я никогда не стану цепляться просто так ко всему, что связано с танцами. Я слишком сильно люблю танцы, чтобы заниматься чем-то подобным. Поэтому соберись и сделай всё идеально. И тогда ты сможешь уйти отсюда. Или ты добьёшься, что тебя уйдут.

― Это угроза?

― Отнюдь. Это правда, нравится это тебе или нет.

― Не делай вид, будто знаешь всё на свете! ― Хань порывисто подошёл и толкнул меня в плечо с едва сдерживаемой злостью. ― Ты ведь даже не вспомнил, так?

― Двадцатое марта?

― Именно! Не вспомнил?

― Проект, отбор... Я помню. Но не знаю, какое всё это имеет отношение к тебе. Я вообще помню только имена судей и свои выступления.

― Освежу твою память. ― Хань закусил губу, смерил меня оценивающим взглядом и слабо улыбнулся. ― В тот день назвали три имени из оставшихся шести.

― Я же сказал ― я никого не помню, мне не до этого было.

― Крис, Бэкхён и ты. Назвали ваши имена. Конечно, зачем тебе помнить те три имени, которые так и не озвучили. То есть, озвучили. И попросили попробовать как-нибудь ещё. Ты прошёл мимо меня, как мимо пустого места. Задел плечом, но не подумал извиниться. Ты даже Минсока не вспомнил, а ведь он был там тоже.

Я обречённо вздохнул.

― Ещё раз. Я не помню никого и не помню, как выступали Крис и Бэкхён. Я вообще тогда не воспринимал ничего из происходящего вокруг. Сосредоточился на своих выступлениях и жил только ими. Это было важно для меня. Поэтому я никого не помню. Не потому, что кто-то там пустое место или нет, а потому, что у меня на остальных не было ни времени, ни сил. Ушёл в себя, знаешь ли. И ты меня ненавидел только поэтому? ― Это казалось таким смешным и нелепым, что я всё-таки расхохотался. Немного унялся, отметив, как сильно побледнел Хань. ― Извини, но это в самом деле звучит так глупо, что... Ты писал мне сообщения больше двух лет только поэтому? Просто потому, что выбрали меня, а не тебя? Почему не Крис? Почему не Бэкхён? Почему именно я? Кажется, я был самым спокойным, самым равнодушным и невнимательным.

― Ты был самым надменным, ― сдавленно уточнил Хань.

― Это не так, но пускай. Пойдём иным путём. Ты действительно считаешь, что был тогда лучше меня? Объективно и всесторонне?

― В вокале...

― Объективно и всесторонне, ― железно повторил я, не сводя с него глаз.

― Не знаю.

― Зато я знаю, хоть и не помню ни тебя, ни твоих выступлений. Если бы даже мы были одинаково хороши в то время, выбрали бы тебя, не меня. Но раз уж выбрали меня, значит, в тот раз я был лучше.

― Откуда такая уверенность?

Вот теперь разозлился я. Хань дальше собственного носа не видит, или у него проблемы с головой? Ухватив его за плечо, подтащил к зеркалу и кивнул на блестящую поверхность.

― Глаза раскрой и посмотри. Ещё вопросы есть?

― Не понимаю.

― И не надо. Просто посмотри на обоих и сделай выводы.

Хань смотрел на моё отражение, своего он будто бы и не замечал вовсе.

― Смотри на обоих и сравнивай, хорошо?

― Я всё равно не понимаю, на что ты пытаешься намекнуть.

― Намекнуть? ― Я сдвинулся немного и остановился у него за спиной. Мне хотелось прикоснуться к нему, и я позволил себе провести пальцами по его скуле, щеке, подбородку. ― Никаких намёков. Всё вполне очевидно. Наш менеджер сказал бы, что твоё лицо создано для обложки. Теперь понятно? Лицо ― это половина успеха.

― Глупо, у нас просто разные типы красоты и...

― Не заливай, ладно? Хотя бы сравни, сколько возятся с твоим гримом, а сколько ― с моим. Разница тебя впечатлит, не говоря уж о том, как редко меня узнают на улицах. Уж не знаю, чем я тебе так запал в душу, но это точно из разряда исключений. Или ты просто мономан?

Хань внезапно смутился и вывернулся из моих рук, быстро взял себя в руки и неохотно сообщил:

― Я сам подозревал что-то подобное, даже проходил тесты, но они этого не подтвердили, так что никакой я не мономан.

― Чудесно. Ладно, ты выиграл: я тебя увидел, признал и оценил. Но если ты хочешь продолжать, то продолжай. Война закончилась, и теперь тебе нужно много работать. И я здесь не для того, чтобы издеваться над тобой. Это моё выступление в той же степени, что и твоё. И оно должно быть безупречным. Попытаешься ещё раз? Или это всё-таки не твоё?

Хань твёрдо сжал губы, кивнул и продолжил репетировать. А мне стало немного легче. Капельку. Совсем чуть-чуть.

― Разве тебе никуда не надо? ― поинтересовался после душа Хань.

― Что?

― Ну, Бэкхён разве...

― Ты до сих пор не привык к его выкрутасам? ― Мне совершенно не хотелось подыгрывать Бэкхёну и давать Ханю повод для ревности. Какая ревность, если я ему никто?

Я весело хмыкнул, закинул сумку на плечо и побрёл обратно в танцзал. Ночевал чаще всего я именно там.

Изменения в расписании всегда случались внезапно ― давно следовало к этому привыкнуть. Мы втроём пластами лежали в гримёрке после шоу, устав сражаться отнюдь не за место под солнцем, а за место под мощным вентилятором. Жара стояла адская. И к жаре добавлялась усталость после выступления. Даже заход в душ представлялся подвигом Геракла. Двигаться не хотелось совершенно.

Бэкхён с трудом поводил у себя перед носом веером и тяжко вздохнул:

― Убейте меня...

― Нет, первым ― меня, ― глухо возразил ему с дальней лавки в тёмном углу Хань.

― Убью обоих. Завтра, ― устало отозвался я.

― Завтра уже не надо, надо сегодня, ― обиженно протянул Бэкхён.

И в гримёрку влетел сияющий от радости менеджер. Почему-то убить захотелось именно его и даже не завтра.

― Бэкхён, у тебя сольное выступление на Чечжу. Кай, Лухан, живо собирайтесь! Вы летите в Шанхай.

― Куда?

― В Шанхай. Это такое место в Китае, ― ядовито уточнил менеджер. ― После Шанхая вас ждут Чанша и Пекин. Если Бэкхён успеет, то присоединится к вам в Пекине, если нет, то будете в Китае выступать вдвоём всё время. Лухан, отрепетируй Lightsaver на китайском, только бери обе партии: свою и Бэкхёна. Кай, ты берёшь свою партию на китайском. Выступаете вдвоём. Если будут накладки с хореографией... В общем, Кай, разберёшься с этим. Живо-живо! Хватит уже лежать! И да, не забывайте о фансервисе, у вас в Китае полно фанатов.

― Я настойчиво прошу убить меня ещё раз, ― после долгой паузы попросил Хань.

― Чонин, ты там вообще живой? ― Бэкхёна явно обеспокоило моё молчание.

― Нет, я труп.

― Бедняжка, ну как я могу отпустить тебя одного?

― Он не один, он со мной, ― сердито зашипел из угла Хань.

― Вот именно! Это ж ещё хуже, чем если бы он остался один! ― Бэкхён и чувство такта? Это из области фантастики.

**10**

Хань сидел рядом и держал в руках стакан с шоколадным коктейлем. Поскольку он так и не притронулся к напитку, я понял, что это для меня. Надо же... Впрочем, мне пока не дали возможности отвлечься и получить коктейль.

Хань наблюдал за вознёй вокруг меня и смотрел, как на моё лицо ложатся краски ― слой за слоем.

― На подбородок оттенок посветлее.

― Никаких резких теней.

― Больше блеска на губы.

Я устало прикрыл глаза и позволил повернуть мою голову чуть влево. Кожу погладили мягкой кисточкой у виска. Мне очень хотелось рассмеяться, но я сдерживался изо всех сил, хотя воображение живо рисовало перед мысленным взором картину "После выступления". После выступления все эти слои красок поплывут, смешавшись с потом.

Меня оставили в покое буквально на минуту, но Ханю хватило этого времени, чтобы вручить мне стакан.

― Слова помнишь? Произношение?

― Не издевайся.

― Даже не думал. Повтори, ну?

― Это уже...

― Просто повтори.

Я послушно проговорил слова из своей партии по-китайски. Хань нашёл семь ошибок. Пришлось повторять ещё три раза, пока он не кивнул довольно. И я припал к шоколадному коктейлю, спровоцировав душераздирающий вопль одной из девушек по поводу состояния моих губ. Ну и чёрт с ними, мне слишком сильно хотелось пить.

― Надеюсь, я не облажаюсь с танцем. С Бэкхёном в паре было бы легче.

― Если облажаешься, ты труп, ― пообещал я с каменным лицом.

― А если ты облажаешься с китайским, ты тоже труп.

― Хоть раз, но облажаюсь. Прости, китайский ― это точно не моё. Было бы лучше доверить мою партию Тао, но выпустить на сцену двух новичков никто не рискнул.

― Дело не в новичках, а в танце. Если ты не будешь танцевать, выступление покажется весьма бледным. ― Хань отобрал у меня опустевший стакан.

― Странно слышать это от тебя.

― Почему? Потому что я тебя ненавижу? Может быть, но я же не идиот и прекрасно вижу разницу, когда танцуешь ты и кто-то другой. В конце концов, я смотрел на тебя больше двух лет и выискивал недостатки.

― Ты страшный человек, а теперь двигай ― у нас мало времени.

Мы были готовы к выходу и просто ждали последние минуты. Я прислонился плечом к металлической опоре и прикрыл глаза.

― Совсем не волнуешься? ― Хань почти коснулся губами моего уха. Вовремя, да уж.

― Неа.

― А если слова забудешь?

― Гореть в аду буду после выступления, поэтому заранее волноваться смысла нет.

― Толстокожий.

― Ну уж какой есть. Просто дыши. Всё будет отлично. А теперь ― вперёд. С левой.

И мы красиво вылетели на сцену под открывающий проигрыш Lightsaver. Дальше пошло проще: Хань пел, а я танцевал. Каждый на своём месте и занят тем, что умеет. На рэп-партии Хань умудрился не перепутать ноги, поэтому сделал всё отлично, правда, поворот был чуть скованным, но вряд ли это заметил хоть кто-то. Чёрт его знает, справился ли я настолько же хорошо с китайским, как Хань с танцем, это будет иметь значение позже.

Заключительная часть, поддержать Ханя, пока он допевает партию Бэкхёна, последние отзвуки и шквал аплодисментов. Хань незаметно сунул мне в ладонь салфетку и улыбнулся, потом помахал толпе. Ещё несколько вопросов от ведущих и можно будет уйти.

Это был не мой день, потому что вопросы адресовали именно мне. Хань потянулся ко мне и шёпотом поведал по-корейски, чего от меня хотят. Довольно предсказуемо ― от меня хотели танцев. Пришлось сунуть влажную салфетку обратно Ханю и выйти вперёд с коротким экспромтом под настроение. Снова вопли, выкрики, аплодисменты и опять вопросы. Нас отпустили минут через пятнадцать. Метания в гримёрке, снятые костюмы, масло на лицах, футболки, шорты и кроссовки, минимум вещей ― и быстрый галоп в автобус. На ходу нам сунули по бутылке воды, пластиковому контейнеру с перекусом и подушке.

Мы устроились в хвосте салона, раскрыли пару окон, чтобы организовать хоть слабое движение раскалённого от жары воздуха, и задёрнули занавеси везде, где могли. Тень дарила почти осязаемый намёк на прохладу.

Быстро заморить червячка и вытянуться на разложенном кресле, небрежно скинув кроссовки, ― мечта идиота сбылась.

― Что скажешь насчёт танца?

― Поворот. Нужно отточить поворот ещё немного. В остальном ― прекрасно. И ничего не говори о моём китайском, я и так знаю, что он хромает на обе ноги.

― Знаешь, у тебя такой жуткий акцент, что вряд ли кто-то заметил пару проколов в произношении.

― Спасибо.

― Всегда пожалуйста. Тебе не жарко? Как ты можешь спать в такой духоте?

― Я почти сдох от жары, не волнуйся. Просто так лучше переносить поездку. Долго до Чанша?

― Нормально. Должны выжить.

Вязкая и тягучая тишина длиной в полчаса, ровный ход автобуса по дорожному полотну, плавные остановки на перекрёстках, вновь движение. При желании можно расслышать, что за песня звучит в наушниках у Ханя, но мне было лень напрягаться. Я почти задремал. Почти. Прикосновение мягких губ мгновенно меня встряхнуло. Поцелуй получился таким же тягучим, как тишина знойного дня.

― Перестань. ― Хань не послушался, поэтому я тихо попросил после очередного поцелуя: ― Пожалуйста.

― Не могу.

― Можешь. Хватит играть со мной. Я ведь уже сказал ― ты победил. Тебе больше не нужно притворяться и добиваться моего признания. Да и всё равно это не для меня. Я не могу жить, подчиняясь капризам. Не могу быть таким, как ты. Не могу быть так близок с человеком, которому от меня нужно, в сущности, немногое. Я...

― Ты хочешь всё или не хочешь ничего, ― продолжил за меня Хань. ― Я это знаю.

― Тогда зачем тратишь на меня своё время? ― Я невольно запрокинул голову, когда он провёл губами по моей шее.

― Наверное... наверное, затем... ― он тронул поцелуем кожу над ключицей, ― затем, что я хочу тратить своё время на тебя.

Вот так, да? Ладно.

Я дёрнул его на себя, свалил на кресло, повернулся и прижал покрепче. Хань спокойно смотрел на меня снизу вверх. Уголки его рта едва заметно подрагивали, словно он старательно пытался спрятать улыбку.

― Почему? Ведь со мной "так легко, что подробности просто скучны и неинтересны", ведь так?

― Не о том думаешь, ― фыркнул Хань. ― С тобой действительно было легко. Я подумать не мог, что ты позволишь мне прикасаться к себе. Предполагал, что потрачу уйму времени на сближение и соблазнение. Получилось всё совсем не так. Получилось наоборот. И именно поэтому с тобой было очень легко. Это во-первых. А во-вторых... Неужели ты в самом деле думаешь, что я захочу кому-то рассказывать о нас? И о том, что между нами было? Разве это не принадлежит только нам двоим?

― И только поэтому ты учился у мастера Чуна?

― Пожалуй. Но я хорошо учился, уж ты-то это знаешь.

― Может быть. Только я так и не понял: ты добился того, чего хотел, или нет? Или всё это...

Хань помотал головой, обхватил меня руками за шею и заставил свалиться на него.

― Я хотел попасть на сцену задолго до встречи с тобой. И ты не помнишь, как из нас двоих выбрали тебя, а меня отвергли. И ты ещё относился ко мне так, словно не подозревал о моём существовании. Даже если ты в самом деле не подозревал, я не мог этого знать. Ну а вид у тебя всегда надменный, так что... Я тебя ненавидел.

― Мне не особенно хочется слушать всё это, ― пробормотал я, уткнувшись носом в мягкие завитки его светлых волос.

― Придётся, так что не рыпайся, ― отрезал Хань и продолжил: ― Я следил за тобой, смотрел все шоу, передачи, интервью, старался попадать на все концерты.

― Твоя ненависть, должно быть, влетела тебе в копеечку.

― Не язви. Так вот, я следил за тобой, писал сообщения...

― Почему S, кстати?

― Потому что Сасым. Или Сунрок, ― хихикнул Хань.

― Олень... ― дошло до меня. Точно, по-корейски "олень" начинался на "с".

― Именно. Так вот, я следил и писал сообщения, и видел тебя на сцене. Наверное, тогда я и смирился с выбором судей, потому что смог разглядеть, что ты собой представляешь. С одной стороны, я понимал это, с другой ― не мог забыть твоего отношения. И вот как-то всё это переплелось и вылилось в те самые последствия. Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел меня, признал и оценил.

― Получилось.

― Нет. ― Хань помотал головой и запустил пальцы в мои волосы. ― Ты увидел меня, признал и оценил, но я ничего не испытал... Нет удовлетворения, понимаешь?

― Не очень. ― Лежать, прижимаясь к Ханю, было невыносимо. И так жарко, а его тело обжигало даже сквозь одежду ― жарче вдвойне.

― Ну вроде бы я получил то, чего хотел, но удовольствия никакого. ― Он помолчал. ― Потому что не получил тебя.

― Что?

― Ничего. Я просто тут подумал о твоих словах, что тебе нужна определённость... и... неважно. Победив, я умудрился проиграть, ― вот на что это похоже.

― По-моему, тебе просто дурно от жары. Водички?

― Иди ты к чёрту! ― сердито выдохнул мне на ухо Хань и жадно поцеловал, заставив забыть о бутылке с водой. Мы едва не свалились с кресла ― было жутко неудобно. Да ещё и рисковать не хотелось ― вдруг кому-то приспичит заглянуть в салон автобуса, поэтому сбрасывать одежду мы не стали.

― Горячий... ― прошептал в перерывах между поцелуями Хань, запустивший руки мне под футболку. Я молча и сосредоточенно стягивал с него шорты вместе с бельём, до колен ― вполне сойдёт. Оставалось надеяться, что разложенное кресло в состоянии выдержать разнообразные перегрузки ― даже такие.

Пока я тонул в объятиях Ханя и прижимал его к себе, рассеянно думал, что не стоит строить воздушные замки заранее. В том, что и как сложится дальше, виноваты всё равно будем мы оба. Пока что у нас есть одна сцена на двоих ― хотя бы до Пекина, и мы есть друг у друга, причём Хань, кажется, не собирался больше ускользать, а ведь я хотел именно этого.

― Надеюсь, теперь тебе не нужно ходить в салон ради массажа?

― Хм... я ненавижу массаж, так что я никогда туда не ходил ради этого.

― Почему же... ― Хань тихо застонал, крепче обхватив меня сразу и руками, и ногами, и продолжил: ― из-за чего же ты ходил туда?

― Не обольщайся... Из-за шоколадного коктейля Чанёля.

― Ты неисправим.

― Я знаю.

― Мог бы сказать, что приходил из-за меня.

― Сначала всё-таки был коктейль, ты случился немного позднее.

― Зараза... ― Он умолк ― я постарался лишить его возможности болтать попусту всеми подручными средствами. И меня полностью устраивало то, во что вылилась наша мексиканская ничья.

Нет победителя ― нет побеждённого.

И я предпочёл бы, чтобы так оставалось всегда.

71


End file.
